When the Wedding Bells Chime
by Reiven
Summary: COMPLETE. Dea/Yzak, AsuKira. Dearka loves Yzak. Yzak loves Dearka. Dearka’s been having very feminine fantasies about their Wedding Day and wants Yzak to wear a dress.
1. Of Wedding Dresses and Silk Gowns

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam SEED.

The usual suspects; my very first Gundam SEED story, inspired by a DeaYzak survey I took on DEEP Emotion; that, and the fact that the Webmistress, Yzak also known as Tara, is my DeaYzak Crack Goddess. I worship the program she writes on.

This will also have a side of disgustingly mushy AthKira.

**Summary**:Dearka loves Yzak. Yzak loves Dearka. Dearka's been having very feminine fantasies about their Wedding Day and wants Yzak to wear a dress.

**Timeline:** It's set sometime after the end SEED but before SEED Destiny.

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.**

* * *

****

****

_Ding, dong …_

_The bells chimed from their position above the tower's roof. The clear blue sky seemed to glow as the artificial sun shone down upon the citizens of PLANT. _

_Ding, dong …_

_The atmosphere was filled with cheer as the people gathered around the great white building, white grain in hand and cages filled with pure, white doves ready to be let free when the two special people of the day emerged from the building._

_Ding, dong …_

_The doors burst open and a sea of people flooded out the entrance, cheers of joy and congratulates rang around. _

_Among the hoards of family, friends and high-ranking officers that made up the majority of the people present, two in particular, stood out greatly. The two grooms. Arms linked at the elbows and dressed smartly in matching black tuxedos', they shared a loving smile with the other, eyes shining with indescribable happiness to have finally be united._

"_Yzak …" Dearka breathed out the name of his beloved._

"_Dearka …" Yzak stared into the eyes of his blonde haired soul mate._

"_Yzak … you look gorgeous," Dearka looked down at his silver-haired partner, "the white frills really bring out the colour of your eyes."_

"_Dearka. You know –" Yzak's eyes became wide as Dearka's statement finally sunk it. His eyes shot down to his clothes, only to find his black tuxedo had transformed into a frilly white gown, "what the hell?"_

_Dearka had stars in his eyes as he gazed, transfixed, at Yzak's new attire, "Yzak …"_

"_Dearka!"_

**- - - - - **

"Dearka!"

Dearka vaguely heard Yzak's voice shouting at him for something. Still too groggy to distinguish normal speech from slurred mumbling, he just rolled over onto his side, covered his face with a pillow (he assumed it belonged to Yzak since it still held the scent of his cologne) and attempted to resume the pleasant dream he was having.

"Dearka!"

Yzak's voice started to get louder and clearer as he stomped his way upstairs and slammed open the door to the room he shared Dearka. The silver-haired teen glared at the sleeping form, as if trying to lift him up out of bed using his mind-power. Finally, after deciding that no matter how hard he glared, the comforter still would burst out into flames, he settled on the next best plan; throw him out of bed using raw strength. Hell, if he could take out not one, but _two_ of the Earth Alliance's Mobile Armour (which, he added mentally, even Athrun couldn't do so much as scratch the outer layer in his Justice Gundam) what's trying to get his Coordinator partner out of bed.

How wrong he was.

As it turned out, a sleeping Dearka packs a bigger punch than a Mobile Armour any day of the week. Yzak's had proof of it in the form of a bruise forming around his left eye from where Dearka had elbowed him in his dreamy state.

"Dearka!"

No response.

Getting royally ticked off by his failed attempt to rouse the sleeping boy, topped off with the fact that his left eye was aching and the twitch that formed didn't help any with the pain, he walked to the side of the bed, grabbed the bottom of the mattress with both hands and proceeded to fling Dearka unceremoniously to the floor, where he landed with a loud thud.

Yzak smirked and walked over to the other side to survey the damage he had inflicted.

**Dearka's POV**

_"No, Yzak. Don't! You'll regret it, trust me!" Dearka slowly inched his way back, looking up in fear as Yzak, still dressed in a frilly white gown but wielding a very long and very sharp looking sword, drew closer to were he was cornered; a steep and bottomless chasm looming dangerously behind him._

"_Oh no I won't, trust 'me', Dearka," Yzak glowered, his blue eyes shining with malice._

"_I swear it wasn't me, Yzak, I swear!"_

"_But this is your fantasy, Dearka, yours. Your inner most desire is to see me in a dress, isn't it? You sick pervert!" Yzak raised the sword high above his head._

"_I-err-I … but you love me, Yzak! You love me!"_

"_I used you, Dearka. Just like you used me to fulfil your perverted dreams. Now … you die!" Without warning, Yzak lunged at Dearka, sword positioned at his side, ready to spear all that crosses its path._

"_No, Yzak!" Dearka moved back, but didn't notice the protruding rock behind him until it was too late. He stumbled back, further back and felt himself falling down into the pitch black hole. _

_Falling, falling, falling._

_Thud!_

**Normal POV**

Thud!

Dearka groaned and grabbed his head with in both his hands, "Itai …" he moaned and cracked open a bleary eye. Surprised to find himself lying flat on the floor, he attempted to sit up. However, the sudden movement caused pain to shoot up his body and he curled back, "Oww … what happened?"

"You're what happened, Dearka!"

The agitated voice forced Dearka to open his eyes and he came face to face – or rather – face to foot with Yzak's boots, "Yzak?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy, idiot."

Dearka couldn't hold back his grin and looked up to find Yzak's intense eyes on him, "Ah, I've always suspected the tooth fairy to be a gorgeous being, and I guess I wasn't disappointed."

The corner of Yzak's lips twitched slightly, as it he was trying to suppress a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, "Stop ass kissing, Dearka, and get ready. We're late for lunch."

"Aww, do we have to?" he pouted, grabbing one of the pillows of the bed and hugging it tightly to his chest, "can't we just stay in bed and snuggle?"

Yzak seemed to be considering Dearka's words. The warmth of the bed – and Dearka's body – was quite inviting, but in the end, he decided that snuggling, nuzzling and any sort of naughty play had to wait until later. He had an important appointment with Chairman Dullindal to keep.

"Later. Now get your sorry butt into the shower and get ready. I don't want the Chairman to think that officers under my command don't have any personal hygiene."

"Fine, fine," Dearka sighed and pushed himself to his feet, "you don't know what you're missing," he mumbled and walked into the bathroom.

The look one Yzak's face as he watched Dearka strip down to his underwear was one of longing. He would have just jumped right in and joined Dearka in the shower, but held himself in place, choosing instead to study the small patterns in the beige wall of his room.

Half an hour later, Dearka finally emerged, clad only in a blue towel that was held loosely around his waist.

"Took you long enough," Yzak glared at him, "what the hell were you doing in there? Marinating?"

The Buster pilot snorted, "That's rich coming from you, Mr. I-need-time-to-let-the-vitamins-soak-into-my-hair-otherwise-it'll-split-at-the-ends. And another thing, who, I ask you, in their right mind folds their used clothes before placing it in the basket?"

"Shut up, Dearka! And get ready!" he snapped and walked out, leaving the half-naked Dearka smirking in triumph.

"You're starting to lose you're touch, Yzak!" he shouted to the boys' retreating form, "Maybe we should ask Athrun to come visit more often, then you wouldn't be so out of practice."

He was answered by the sound of the door being slammed and roaring of the cars ignition. Dearka rushed to the window just in time to see Yzak drive off in his metallic blue convertible. "Tch," he looked away from the window, _when will you grow up, Yzak?_

After he was done getting ready, and with nothing to do after Yzak's much-too-customary outburst, he decided to head off to the city for lunch. All while, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that there was something he was forgetting, but he couldn't remember what it was.

**- - - - - **

Later that evening, dinner was served and eaten in silence. Yzak seemed to still be ticked off at Dearka for insinuating that he need Athrun for something, and Dearka, in turn, was to busy trying to recall what he had forgotten to bother. He did notice the dark blue bruise around Yzak's left eye and opened his mouth to comment, but one glare from the boy in question made him close it again.

The plates and cutleries were washed and put away, the leftovers put in the fridge and the dining table cleaned. Yet, the two of them didn't even look at the other, let alone utter even one phrase. When everything had been cleared off, Yzak wordlessly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, careful to slam the door as hard as he could, signalling to Dearka that it was the couch for him tonight.

**- - - - - **

_Ding, dong …_

_The bells chimed from their position above the tower's roof. The clear blue sky seemed to glow as the artificial sun shone down upon the citizens of PLANT. _

_Ding, dong …_

_The atmosphere was filled with cheer as the people gathered around the great white building, white grain in hand and cages filled with pure, white doves ready to be let free when the two special people of the day emerged from the building._

_Ding, dong …_

_The doors burst open and a sea of people flooded out the entrance, cheers of joy and congratulates rang around. Among the hoards of family, friends and high-ranking officers that made up the majority of the people present, two in particular, stood out greatly. The bride and the groom._

_The groom was dressed smartly in a formal black tuxedo, a white corsage decorated his left breast pocket. Beside him, his beautiful bride, clad in a pure white dress made of the finest silk and a long train flowing behind as they strode down the red carpet to the awaiting car. _

_The look on Dearka's face was that of pure joy as he turned to his bride, face hidden by the long white fabric that was attached to a glittering pearl crown. He reached his hand over to brush the material away and look upon the face of his wife._

"_Oh Yzak …" _

_Yzak's crystal blue eyes looked up to meet Dearka's violet orbs. _

"_Yzak …" Dearka gaped, "you're the most beautiful creature that ever roamed the universe," he ran a finger along his bride's jaw line, cherishing the smooth feel his unblemished skin. _

_Yzak opened his full, peach coloured lips, causing Dearka to stiffen when he stood. The voice that left his throat, however, was not what Dearka had expected, "Ensign Elthman." _

_Yzak suddenly transformed into Captain Kleuze._

**Normal POV**

"Argh! _No!_" Dearka shot up from his position on the couch, his chest heaving loudly and sweat poured down his face. He grabbed his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat thumping from beneath his ribs. "What the hell was that! Captain Kleuze? Yzak in a dress?" Feeling a sudden urge to throw up, not much at the thought of Yzak in a gown, but more of the image of Captain Klueze in a gown, he rushed to the nearest bathroom, purging his body of an entire day's worth of food.

A few minutes later, after flushing the contents of his stomach down the drain, he walked out and dropped himself onto the first chair he could grab.

_Yzak …_ he leaned back, eyes looking up at the ceiling, _he's so beautiful._

A mental image of Yzak appeared suddenly in his mind. He shut his eyes, trying to envision their real wedding, if they had one (which he doubted because this was Yzak Jule he was talking about). Would it be anything like the one in the dream? Perhaps not, since Yzak would never be caught dead in a dress. He did look spectacular in it. The soft material clinging to his skin. The light shade of blush that was on his cheeks and the peach coloured gloss that was painted onto his lips.

He would give anything to see Yzak in a dress in reality. But it would never happen … unless he could talk Athrun into one first, then Yzak will feel obligated to wear one too.

That thought brought a smile into Dearka's face. Yes, he'd have to have a talk with Athrun sometime soon, maybe later in the afternoon since he was off duty that day.

Glancing at the clock on the wall that read one thirty, he walked over to his bed for the night with his heart lighter and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber … yet it did have random images of Yzak popping up once and a while.

**

* * *

**

**End Part One.**

:D It was quite fun writing this chapter. It was originally meant to be a One Shot but will now be a Two Shot. The next chapter will be up soon. Till then.

Review.


	2. Of Pawns and Plots

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

The mushy AsuKira starts here. By the way, if Athrun and Kira's characterization is completely whacked, I apologize, they're hard to write oO;;

I'm writing this while listening to **Shoot for the Future!** -Yzak Jule's character song. That's such a beautiful song **–swoon–**

To **PaperFish**: And yet, I seem to be pleasing a lot of DeaYza fans (myself included). I'm not insulting you or your intelligence here but one would think that a fan of Hetero SEED pairings would keep away from story summaries that start off with a Dearka loves Yzak and Yzak loves Dearka. Like it or not, that's about as Yaoi as one summary can get. By the way, I would refrain from nagging and flaming me because I write Yaoi stories, because those kinds of reviews will just be laughed at and ridiculed. By the way, I am a fan of Miriallia (I don't know, nor care who Shiho is), but I like Dearka with Yzak more, so there :P

Just for everyone's information, I have written/currently writing- about five SEED one-shots and all of them are or have hints of Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-ai. That's who I am (Fangirl). That's what I like (dude on dude action) and I don't change for anyone. It's actually a simple case of if you like, read. If you don't like, hey, I'm not forcing you.

Another thing, the last, I promise; I have decided to make this story more than two chapters, it will, instead, have six chapters in total, which I have written five of them. One last thing. I'm not too fond of Cagalli, nor do I really want to write her, she will just be referred to twice in the whole story.

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
****Part Two: Of Pawns and Plots.**

* * *

"Athrun, are you ready yet? We're going to be late," Kira's voice floated upstairs where his, previously best friend, presently boyfriend, was getting ready.

"Coming."

Kira heard Athrun's muffled voice followed by a couple of footsteps signalling his presence, "Really, Athrun, you take longer than Lacus to get ready."

A red tinge crept onto Athrun's cheeks, "Jus-oh, c'mon, Kira," he grabbed the grinning Kira by the arm and pulled him out the door.

When they were clear off the driveway, cruising down the road over looking the sparkly blue sea, Kira turned to Athrun, who was driving the red convertible. "What do you think Dearka wants all of a sudden? I mean, he hasn't been in touch since the end of the war and now, suddenly."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I'm positive it has something to do with Yzak. It always has something to do with Yzak."

"What do you expect, Athrun," Kira smiled at him, "they're in love."

Athrun shared a moment with Kira, gazing into each other eyes.

"But seriously, why would he need you if it has something to do with Yzak? I always thought he hated your guts."

"He does," Athrun turned his attention back to the road, his hair whipping in the winds as the convertible cruised down the road, "I'm sure I won't enjoy it, in any case."

"Why do you say that?" Kira shot Athrun a look of interest.

"I don't know," his eyebrow twitched slightly, "you could call it a hunch."

**- - - - - **

"Hi, Athrun. It's been a long time, ne? So … how are you? Good? Good. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today … out of the blue so to speak. You see … I'd like you to wear help me get Yzak into a dress-No, no; too straightforward. I need to be … cooler. Do you know how hot Yzak looks in a dress? He is, you know …" Dearka paced the rocky footpath in the park where he had asked to meet Athrun.

The sun was shining brightly over the terrain, birds flying around in the skies; one would never have imaged something sinister to be brewing in the background.

"… Yzak. How I love Yzak. You should understand how that feels like, Athrun," Dearka sighed exasperatedly, "overly dramatic … I'll never pull this off," he collapsed backwards onto one of the park benches, covering his eyes with his forearm, "I need help. I need someone to show me the way. I need –"

"Dearka?"

The sudden voice brought him out of him trance, "Athrun?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy."

The person was hovering over him, standing in the way of the sun, the light on the horizon casting a shadow over the figure, making it nearly impossible to make out their identity.

"Yzak?" Dearka knew it wasn't Yzak; the voice was much to feminine, but he just blurted the first name that came to mind, and that phrase reminded him of Yzak … among all the other things.

"Jerk."

The person walked out of the sun's beam; only then did Dearka realized who it was.

"Miri, wait!"

Miriallia turned to him, raising an indifferent eyebrow, "Oh, you actually do remember my name?"

Dearka grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I had a lot of things on my mind."

"I noticed," Miriallia had a half-smirk on her face, "Athrun _and_ Yzak? I didn't know you had it in you, Dearka. Threesome's are kinky, especially with the both of them."

"Haha, very funny," he looked at her with half-moon eyes.

Silence ensued for a few seconds, as the both of them were a loss at things to say, having not encountered each other since the battle at Jachin Due.

"So …" Dearka ran a hand through his hair, "how are you?"

Miriallia smiled, "I've been doing okay. What about you? By the way, what are you doing down here in Orb? Not official PLANT business, I assume, seeing as you're out of uniform."

Dearka looked away, his cheeks starting to heat up. Miriallia noticed the sudden change in his skins colouration, interested, she moved closer to him until her face was inches away from his.

"Okay, what are you planning?" she raised both eyebrows, "something important probably, since you came all the way down here. Does it have anything to do with Athrun? Or Yzak? Or Athrun _and_ Yzak? Sheesh, you'd think you knew a person."

"Nothing like that, Miri," Dearka sighed, "not exactly, anyway. I just …" he trailed off, looking up to study an abandoned cocoon.

"Mhmm, I can't say that this speechless Dearka isn't really making me curious. It must be something good, considering the last time you were speechless was the time I attempted to stab you in the head."

"Err … well …" he ran the other hand through his wavy blonde locks. Figuring that he had nothing to loose by tell her, just his pride and dignity, but he had just called up Athrun in an attempt to get him to help work Yzak into a dress; his pride and dignity were long gone. So he spilled out everything concerning his dream, the wedding, up till the point where Yzak turned into Captain Kleuze. Dearka could barely hold back a shudder at the memory.

"… and then, he said 'Ensign Elthman' and poof; no more Yzak."

Miriallia gaped back at him. Anything she was about to say had died on her lips.

Dearka expected this kind of reaction and gave her a few minutes to regain her bearing before popping the big question.

"So, will you help me?"

Miriallia stared at him, speechless and stunned, before bursting out into laughter.

Dearka expected this reaction as well, "I know it's extremely hilarious, but I'm being serious."

Grabbing a tree to steady herself, Miriallia attempted to catch her breath, "Sorry, Dearka," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm not laughing at you, in all honesty, but … wanting to get Yzak into a dress? Do you have a death wish?"

"I know, I know. Are you going to help me or not?"

"And miss out on blackmail material? Never. So, what's your plan?"

"Err …" the ex-Buster pilot sweat-dropped. The cat was now out of the bag, so he decided that he might as well just spill everything, "well, you see … Athrun-"

"Ah!" Miriallia raised a hand, signalling that he needn't say any more, "I see where you're going with this," her lips twitched, "You're going to get Athrun to wear a dress in order to invoke Yzak's competitive side, and trick him into wearing one too."

"Something like that … how did you know?"

"Please, Dearka. That is such a woman thing to do."

His eyebrow twitched.

"And when is our poor pawn going to get here?"

"He should arrive any minute now."

They heard a loud roaring in the background and after a while, the sound of tires screeching to a halt, and knew that Athrun had arrived.

- - - - -

"Are you sure we can't turn back?" Athrun turned a pair of big emerald eyes on Kira.

"You already promised him, Athrun," Kira had already gotten out of the car and was now moving towards the driver's side where Athrun was, "C'mon," he opened the car door and grabbed Athrun's elbow, pulling him out gently, "besides, how bad can it be?"

"With Dearka? I don't know … he normally just schemed with Yzak and the victim was more often that not, me-" Athrun was silenced in the middle of his sentence when he felt Kira's warm lips against his, closing his eyes to value the pleasure more, he deepened the kiss. When the brunette finally pulled back, Athrun opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a look, "what was that for?"

"No reason," Kira smiled, "you just look cute when you're suspicious."

Athrun couldn't help a small smiled from surfacing, "Or are you just trying to convince me to go though with this meeting?"

"Maybe … now let's go," he linked his elbow with Athrun's and pulled him to where they were supposed to meet Dearka, "I've been meaning to ask you, by the way."

"What's that?"

"How's it going between you and Cagalli? Is she speaking to you yet?"

Athrun ran his free hand through his long blue hair, "Not exactly. I guess she's still angry that I didn't tell her about us."

"Don't worry about it, Athrun. She'll get over it sooner or later," Kira looked up to the blue sky, as the image of a certain Pink Princess came to mind, "though, don't you think it was funny that Lacus had that knowing smile on her face when we told her. It was like she knew all along."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Athrun thought back to his ex-fiancée, "she does that sometimes."

The both of them continued on the pathway in silence, silently wondering what was so important that Dearka came all the way down to Orb to meet with his former Captain.

- - - - -

"Dearka?" Yzak poked his head into the bedroom, eyes glancing around looking for any sign of his blonde roommate. Failing to detect his presence in the room, he narrowed his eyes and walked back into the hall, _where the hell is he?_

Originally, Yzak had no intention of acknowledging Dearka's presence when he came home, much less actually call him, but finding the house completely deserted and the second car gone without any type of note telling him where he went, Yzak's couldn't help but become a little bothered. _Kisama …_ Yzak growled, "where the hell are you, Dearka!"

There was no reply.

Annoyed by the fact that Dearka was out somewhere, without him, Yzak stomped into the main hallway. His eyes wondered over to the blinking light on the answering machine by the coffee table and walked over to it; pressing the red button for playback, he heard a very familiar (and hated) voice ring out from the machine.

'_Dearka, it's Athrun. I got your message this morning and I assume that it wasn't a request. Anyway, just so you know, I'm bringing Kira along … let's make sure that it's not for moral support. Beep.' _

Yzak stared at the offending machine for a long moment, fury burning though his blue eyes as his brain processed what he just heard.

"Dearka …" he seethed, gritting his teeth, "Asu … ran and … Strike …" his words practically dripped venom as memories of the Strike pilot flashed though his brain. Sure, he had warned him of the GENESIS at Jachin Due; he did spare Yzak's life at Joshua, but it didn't mean that he forgave him fully; the both of them never did get a formal introduction during the aftermath of the battle, what with both sides being incredibly busy in cleaning up the mess caused by GENESIS and the Earth Alliances' nuclear missiles.

Now, to find out that Dearka's having a meeting with him and Athrun, whom Yzak still disliked, behind his back; to say that it didn't sit right with the silver haired Duel pilot would be an understatement. Pulling out a phone from his pocket and gripping it tightly within his grasps, Yzak waited for the person on the other side to pick up before barking out, "Jule here. Ready the ZAKU, immediately," before throwing it with all his might against the opposite end of the room, where it smashed into pieces.

"Dearka …" he spat out his friends name and trudged determinedly out the door, ready to inflict some severe damage on the blonde haired Buster pilot.

* * *

**End Part Two.**

Firstly: ;; Duel was some hot piece of Gundam ass, damn it! But I'm pretty sure that after the truce between ZAFT and the EA, they had to return both Duel and Buster to the EA, so I had to have Yzak go in the Slash ZAKU Phantom, which is a hot piece of ZAKU ass, but Duel still rules my world. One other little thing; '_Slash'_ ZAKU:D They're just trying to kill us, aren't they?

Secondly: I spelt Athrun as Asuran in Yzak's speech just to give the sentence a little more _oomph_:D You've got to love the way Yzak-sama says Strike. Pure loathing I tell you.

Thirdly: Let us, for a second, pretend that Athrun has a special phone that can make intergalactic calls, ne nn;; And considering that they fly gigantic metal robots, can change their eye colours to mono, kill off people like flies, let's believe that regular sky travel between Earth and PLANT are a normal occurrence.

Fourthly: I do like Miriallia, quite a lot and she will play a vital role in the flow of this story. I hope I wrote her character alright, I did nick some characterising on her from On Boyfriends **–loves that story–** 3 But she and Dearka are just friends.

Thanks to:

**HeavenGoddess**: Thank you and hope to see you again this chapter nn And thanks for reading and reviewing Silent Kisses **–plug, plug–**

**Yzak**: DeaYza Crack Goddess-sama, I'm flattered that you've read and reviewed my story. You have no idea how much DeaYzak stories I've been inspired to write because of your stories and your website. I owe my obsession all to you. Thanks for reading my other story too, by the way; you can be sure that there's more that that came from.

**xxravenwingxx**: I reread the whole thing three times, but I guess you can't get all of them, ne, those slinky little grammatical buggers. Hope you like this chapter.

**RuByMoOn17**: Hope you like this chapter nn

**Spyrit Pheonyx**: Yes, Reiven has indeed stepped forth into the realm of Gundam SEED Fandom :D I actually read a few AsuKira stories from you before, but that was when I didn't watch SEED yet. Yes, oddly enough, I read SEED Fanfiction before I watched the anime, and I watched SEED Destiny before I watched SEED xD;; Also, I have decided to make this longer than two chapters, so rejoice.

**Kougaluv**: Here's the update. Hope you enjoy.

**The Evil Maid**: Thanks; hope you enjoy.

Review!


	3. Of Proposals and Jealousy

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

Beware of angry Athrun here :D Rawr! By the way, Athrun and Kira might be pretty OOC. But they're trying to get Yzak into a gown, how much more OOC could they get :D

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
****Part Three: Of Proposals and Jealousy. **

* * *

The bright sun shined down upon the landscape of Orb. The birds glided through the air with not a care in the world, frequently swooping down to catch a few of the chirping grasshoppers that dwelled in the trees –

"Can I _what_!" 

The birds scattered into the sky, bees returning to the safe heaven of their hive as the black clouds gathered in the sky, blocking out the ray of the sun from reaching the ground.

"Calm down, Athrun."

Black clouds huddled together in the sky as the cackling lightning closed in on the city.

"I will not calm down!"

"I think Athrun's channelling a storm, Dearka, you'd better be careful," a feminine voice said worriedly.

"Athrun, be reasonable."

"I will not be reasonable either, Kira! Dearka wants me to … to … _Dearka_!"

"I knew you wouldn't do it …" Dearka sighed, "at least I tried," he pushed himself up from the bench he had been sitting in, "well, I'd better be going. It'd be hard to launch when the storm hits. It's been fun, Athrun," he swung his leg over the low seat and was about to walk away when he heard a thud on the surface of the table.

"Hang on!" Athrun growled, having slammed both his palms onto the table and shot up from his seat. His eyebrow twitched as he turned his emerald green eyes onto the retreating Dearka, "what do you mean 'it's been fun'? You think you're just going to walk away after asking me to do something like that!"

"Umm … yeah … just about …" Dearka nodded.

His nonchalant attitude caused the blood to rush to Athrun's face in aggravation, "And why do you want _me_ to wear it? Why don't you ask … err …" he trailed off, failing to think of someone else who would be likely to put on a dress, "… Kira!"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Come on, Athrun, it's not that bad," Miriallia tried to reason with the almost hysteric teen.

"That's easy for you to say!" his voice took on a slightly higher pitch, eyes glaring at the only girl in their company.

"Relax, Athrun," Kira placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, pulling him back down into a sitting position, "do you really think seeing me in a gown would do much difference if he's trying to convince Yzak to wear one? In case you forgot, he hates my guts … and then some."

"Don't tell me you're on Dearka's side now, Kira!"

"I'm just saying," Kira shrugged his shoulders, "besides, you'd make a prettier girl than me any day–"

"Kira!"

"You have nicer skin, long silky hair; a perfectly shaped nose and chin; big emerald green eyes–"

"Kira!"

Both Miriallia and Dearka couldn't help but snicker at the two boys in front of them.

"And like it or not, Athrun, you're extremely shapely for a man."

"Kira!" 

Kira turned to the huffing boy beside him, seemingly oblivious to him shouting his name just seconds before, "What? I'm just stating the obvious."

Athrun's eyebrow twitched continuously.

"Kira's right, Athrun," Miriallia smiled at him, "You'd probably be one of the sexiest looking brides in the whole world."

"After Yzak, that is," Dearka added, causing the three people in front of him to stare.

"That's so cute, Dearka," Miriallia nudged him in the ribs.

Kira had a faraway look on his face, "Young love … that sure does bring back some fond memories."

Athrun, on the other hand, was shooting Dearka a very peculiar look, "… you think Yzak's prettier than me?"

At the ex-Aegis pilot's comment, the three heads snapped around to stare at him.

Miriallia raised an eyebrow as she shared a look with the smirking Dearka and Kira, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Why, Athrun," Dearka held his hand up to his chest, a mock-surprised look on his face, "you aren't jealous now … are you?"

Athrun gave Dearka a squinty-eyed glare, "No!" he huffed, "I'm leaving."

"I was just kidding, Athrun. C'mon, lighten up," Dearka tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

"If you like it so much, why don't you wear it yourself?" he glared at the blonde.

"I want to see Yzak in one, what would be the point of me wearing one? It's not like I could shag myself, not that I wouldn't look sexy it in anyway."

"I don't care. Good day!" he said finally and walked off.

Dearka sighed, defeated. Suddenly he heard Miriallia whisper something in his ear that sounded like _'you're going to owe me your life after this'._

"Chotto, Athrun …"

Athrun stopped in his tracks and turned around menacingly to glare at Miriallia, "What?"

At Athrun's cold tone, Miriallia cast her head downwards, not meeting his gaze; the look on her face was one of sadness, "Demo …" she trailed off, voice hitching a sob, "Tolle …"

Athrun groaned. He knew where this was headed.

Dearka snorted into his hand while Kira tried not to make eye contact with Athrun because he couldn't hide the grin that had spread across his face.

"Tolle …" she said slowly, "he would have wanted it … you know …" sniffling, she continued, "he always liked dresses, especially the orange one I wore that day on Heliopolis when … when … ZAFT," she covered her face with her hands. Sobbing quietly into her palms, her voice came out muffled, "but now, he'll never get the chance to be-because he-he's–"

Athrun's gritted his teeth, "_Fine_ …"

"Oh Athrun," Miriallia's sadness and despair disappeared in an instance, "you're such a sweet heart."

Athrun glared at her with half-moon eyes, he mouthed an 'I hate you,' when Kira and Dearka turned to congratulate Miri on her nearly impossible achievement.

Not two seconds after Miriallia managed to make the impossible, possible, did the clouds finally unleash it's wrath upon the four teens, sending them running towards the nearest shelter.

As they ran, there was only one thing on Miriallia's mind, _Sorry, Tolle_.

- - - - -

Unbeknownst to the four teens, a certain blue ZAKU had just landed on a deserted island some miles off of the shore of Orb after being dropped off by one of the ZAFT transport shuttles. By this time, the rain was pouring down onto the land.

The hatch of the ZAKU gave a loud hissing sound as it slid open and a familiar head of silver-hair poked out, taking in the dampness of the weather. Mumbling a few curses under his breath, he moved back into the warm and dry comforts of the ZAKU while wondering where the heck had he landed.

- - - - -

After about half an hour later, the four teens decided that the storm wasn't going to let up anytime soon and they would have to brave the strong rain to get back to Malchio's island. Dearka offered them a lift in his Gunner ZAKU Warrior since most of the ships and transportation would probably be stopped due to the strong currents in the sea. Miriallia insisted on tagging along, saying that she would rather struggle the raging ocean than pass up a chance at seeing Athrun in a dress, in which the other boy just snorted indignantly.

The problem now would be just how exactly would they find a wedding gown on such a short notice. Kira had suggested that they borrow one of Cagalli's dresses, to which Athrun answered with a 'hell no', the less people knowing the better. But after much soliciting from Kira and Dearka, he relented, as long as they promised that Cagalli would not hear one word of their plan.

So off they went to look for her.

- - - - -

"You all are completely useless," Athrun sighed exasperatedly, "honestly … I have fantasies of wearing dresses? She's going to think I'm some kind of sick pervert now, while the truth is that Dearka's the sick pervert."

"Hey, I resent that."

Athrun gave him a look.

"But it's all true anyway," Dearka gave him a smarmy smile, "but I'm glad you're doing this, Athrun."

"You'd better be," Athrun mumbled to himself, "what would father and mother say if they knew what I'm about to do?" he rubbed his face with both hands.

"Probably, '_my, my, what a beautiful son I have. He does take after me, after all_,'" Dearka moved behind Kira when Athrun shot him a heated glare, "sheesh, your boyfriend sure is scary," he whispered into Kira's ear, "if he were anything like this when he was in ZAFT, I bet Yzak's wouldn't be quite as unwilling to follow his orders."

"I've never seen him quite like this," Kira looked at Athrun's back, as the blue haired teen walked ahead of them, "truthfully, it's quite a turn on," she gave Dearka a sheepish smile, "I guess I can see now where your attraction to Yzak came from."

Dearka sighed as Kira's words struck a cord in him and caused him to look away, all sorts of ideas running through his head; all of which concerned the Duel pilot.

_Yzak …_

- - - - -

_Kuso … where the hell am I?_ He switched on the monitor inside the ZAKU, taking time to carefully survey the surrounding trees … only to see more trees. Yzak had chosen to stay put for a while, waiting for the storm to blow over; flying in such weather wasn't safe, even for a pilot of his calibre. The sky was dark and the heavy rain that splashed against the screen rendered the visibility level down to nearly zero. _I hate rain, I hate Earth … I hate Dearka!_ He was on the verge of abusing one of the controls when a beeping sound was emitted from his radar and a small spot reading 'ZAKU Warrior' came onto the screen.

"Dearka," Yzak studied the location where Dearka in his ZAKU were heading and realized that it was coming straight at him. He quickly switched off the power of his suit, hoping that his signal wouldn't show on Dearka's radar, seeing as he probably wasn't supposed to be here, and not to give and reason for the older boy to tease him about being jealous.

Yzak opened the hatch and looked out as Dearka's suit started to come into view. He passed right over Yzak, not noticing the kneeling blue ZAKU in the darkness of the storm and flew on. Yzak watched with an interested eye, as the Dearka began descending not two kilometres away from his current position. He got out of the cockpit slowly lowered himself to the ground, the heavy rain soaking immediately into his black clothes, plastering his hair to his head. Yzak brushed his wet locks back so that they weren't blocking his view and rushed forward with as much stealth as a jungle cat.

- - - - -

The gigantic ZAKU landed in front of a big wooden house, it's sheer size causing the ground to shake beneath its feet. The young children that Reverend Malchio's looked after rushed out to find the source of the disturbance and gaped at the sight of the huge suit of armour that had landed in front of their balcony.

The hatch gave a loud hiss before opening and out stumbled Athrun and Kira, falling most graciously onto the opened bridge.

"Oww …" the both of them groaned, much to the amusement of present crowd. The laughter attracted both Lacus and Markio who came to find out what had caused the sudden disappearances of the children under their care.

"A ZAKU was not made to carry four people," Athrun pushed himself up and held out a hand to pull Kira to his feet as well.

"Yeah," Kira rubbed a spot in his neck and stretched his limbs to get out all the knots in them as a result of staying in a cramped position for too long, "Unless you're a girl, that is," he looked back into the cockpit at Miriallia who was sitting bridal style in Dearka's lap.

"Hey, don't say that I didn't offer you two as well."

"Athrun! Kira!"

The both of them heard their names being called and looked down to the crowd of children that had gathered near the railing of the balcony.

"How embarrassing!"

"Two of the best pilots of Jachin Due–"

"–falling out of a suit like a couple of ripe apples!"

Laughter rippled among the kids; even Lacus, Reverend Malchio, Dearka and Miriallia couldn't help but snicker slightly as a red tinge crept onto their cheeks.

"Athrun, Kira," Lacus called up to them, "come down before you catch a cold."

"The rain is getting stronger," Miriallia looked up to the sky where the clouds were all pitch black. Pushing herself up from her sitting position, she watched as Kira and Athrun made their way safely to the ground; when it came to her turn, she froze, not being used to going down from such a height with nothing but thin metal rope. This prompted Dearka to circled his arms around her waist and pretty much carry her down.

When the four soaking teens had safely entered the warm ambience of the house, Lacus closed the door behind them, safely locking and bolting it, not even noticing the silver-haired figure watching them from behind one of the trees.

- - - - -

_That girl …_ Yzak watched as Dearka slipped his arms gently around her waist and carried her down the ZAKU, the look on his face was unreadable. His eyes continued to stay on Dearka even after he had disappeared into the house, leaving nothing but a door where he was standing. "Dearka …" Yzak whispered his name quietly as rain came pouring down stronger than before; the winds whipped his hair about his face and sent a chilled shudder running up his spine.

As the storm raged on, so did Yzak's determination. Silently and cautiously, he made his way towards the house to find out what was really going on.

* * *

**End Part Three.**

Little Yzak's jealous, the poor guy.

Apparently the people of now have an issue with answering reviews in the chapters. Like … honestly. But anyway, I'll just thank you all for the inspiring reviews and I'm glad you like the Miriallia and Dearka interaction. Writing them was fun. Yzak will meet Kira in chapter five, I haven't finished that one yet, so I don't know how that'll turn out either.On Boyfriends is my crack as well, I've reada few times and it still amuses me greatly. And before the end, one of them will be whipped, but ... we'll see ... ;D

Review!


	4. Of Misunderstandings and Break Ups

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

This was supposed to be updated last week, but a few problems with lightning and such came up, therefore ... hope you enjoy this one. So the Drama :D

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
****Part Four: Of Misunderstandings and Break-ups.**

* * *

"Ara?" Lacus' eyebrows rose to her hairline after Kira had informed her about what they were planning.

Reverend Malchio had taken all the children to bed, with much difficulty; they all wanted to stay and hear cool stories about how they all 'kicked ass' in the war, and that left Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Miriallia and Lacus to sit around the fire place, enjoying a cup of steaming hot cocoa.

Athrun sulked in the one-man sofa where he sat hunched over, looking as if he wished the seat would just open up and swallow him whole right then and there. Kira shared the longer sofa with Miriallia who sat between him and Dearka. Lacus was in the seat opposite Athrun, nearest to the fireplace.

"Haro; Asuran, genki?" the round pink form of Haro bounced into the room and headed straight from the blue haired teen but was intercepted by Lacus.

"Ara," she smiled and looked up at Athrun, "Pink-chan missed you, Athrun."

"Haro doesn't have any appliance that controls emotions, Lacus."

Lacus just smiled at his words, "Pink-chan, go back to Malchio-sama."

"Haro, Malchio-sama," the round pink ball bounced around the room for a while before disappearing into the next room.

"Sorry, Pink-chan is very energetic today," Lacus smiled, "you can continue now, Kira."

"So … we borrowed one from Cagalli," Kira picked up where he had left off, "and Miriallia blurted out about Athrun having dreams of going through a wedding–"

"I do not!"

"We all know that, Athrun, it was Dearka's idea."

"Cagalli doesn't …" he sulked and leaned back into the fluffy sofa.

The four people present sweat-dropped at Athrun's out of character behaviour.

"But now, how are you going to let Yzak see Athrun wearing it, without taking him back to PLANT with you?"

"I am _not_ going to PLANT in a gown!"

"Err … I didn't really think of that."

"We could take a picture!" Miriallia squealed and jumped to her feet, whipping out a camera from her backpack, "and the valuable blackmail material will forever be in my possession."

Athrun cringed at her thrilled declaration.

"Good idea, Miri," Kira beamed.

Athrun bit his tongue to hold back his words because he knew that he would just be wasting his breath.

"Well … when are you planning to do this?"

"Today, hopefully, since I have to get back to PLANT by morning. After the whole deserting ZAFT issue, I've been under quite a watchful eye, one wrong move and …" he motioned a throat being slit.

"So then, Athrun," Miri turned to the Justice pilot.

Athrun visibly cowered, "Why don't you wear one as well?" he nearly pouted, looking at Miriallia straight in the eye, "at least … it won't be too awkward," and added under his breath, "I'll kill myself after this."

"Why don't we both wear pretty dresses," Lacus squealed, "then Athrun can have some company."

"Okay."

So both the girls physically dragged Athrun towards the upstairs room to get changed.

- - - - -

Yzak leaned his back against the wall and sighed. He couldn't catch the entire conversation from where he stood, the thunder booming over the horizon and the heavy rain made eavesdropping quite a challenge. He did manage to catch a few words here and there, _Miriallia, going through a wedding, Athrun, Dearka … either Dearka wants to marry Athrun_, Yzak shuddered from the cold and from the image of 'his' Dearka with Athrun, _or Dearka wants to marry … that girl, Miriallia_, Yzak cast his eyes to the ground, feeling a sudden stabbing pain in his chest.

His thoughts were interrupted when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the three people had come back to the living room. His eyes widened slightly.

Lacus was wearing a light pink dress that reached down to just below her knees. The other, orange haired girl was in a long, powder blue coloured, strapless gown and a matching pearl necklace.

When his eyes finally fell upon Athrun, his eyebrows shot to his hairline. _What the f- _his eyes widened.

Athrun was dressed in a turquoise blue, spaghetti strapped silk gown. His hair was combed into loose bun behind his head with free strands of hair falling over his neck and forehead. He seemed to have some black eyeliner on his eyes and bright red lipstick, which wasn't quite noticeable as it was tinged the same colour as his face.

He saw Kira's face break into a wide smile and Dearka made a few catcalls. If possible, Athrun seemed to be getting redder.

_What the hell is going on?_ Yzak nearly gaped at the events that unfolded before his eyes, but then, he noticed Dearka walked up to the orange haired girl in the blue dress. He whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle. But what made Yzak's heart leap into his throat was when he saw Dearka get on one knee in front of her. He seemed to be looking around the room for something and grabbed an unseen object from on the table and turned back to her.

Yzak gulped when he saw Dearka's mouth move, he was saying something to her; the thunder clapped loudly in the background, making it impossible to hear, but he watched in silent anguish when she giggled and nodded her head. Dearka slipped the key ring onto her finger and took to his feet.

Everything seemed to become silent around him after that, the thunder didn't make any noise and he couldn't feel the rainwater beat down on his body any longer. He just felt numb.

The part where Dearka wrapped his arms around her was the last straw for Yzak; normally he could have exploded with anger, marched into the house, yelled at Dearka for being a cheating bastard and preceded to beat the crap out of him. But this time, it was different. He felt like all the strength was being drained out of him, leaving him to wish that he were at home at that very minute, snuggling into the warm blankets, ignorant to everything that had happened.

He didn't fell like confronting Dearka right now; he just wanted to leave. Without a look at the house or what was happening in it, he headed back to where he had landed his ZAKU; heart heavy and his thoughts centring on one person.

Dearka … 

- - - - -

"Wow …" was all Kira could say when he caught sight of his blue haired lover, causing Athrun to blush considerably.

"Looking good, Athrun!" Dearka whistled.

"Shut up!"

"But they're right," Miriallia circled him, "you're hot."

Athrun looked away embarrassedly, causing Lacus to giggle.

Walking past Athrun, Dearka stopped in front of Miriallia, "Nice," he muttered, studying her up and down before leaning close to her ear, "Athrun looks good in a dress, ne. Makes you wonder whether he was actually a guy to begin with."

Miriallia couldn't help but chuckle at his comment, "Kira looks like he wouldn't notice if Kleuze suddenly rose from the dead and sat naked on his head."

"But Yzak would look much prettier; speaking of Yzak, how should I do this then," he got down on one knee, "should I drop down at his feet, look up at him with eyes glittering with love and affection. Then–" he broke the eye contact and scanned around the room looking for something that would even slightly resemble a ring. Seeing a stray key ring on the table he grabbed it and turned back to Miri, "then take out the silver, custom made ring, silver really brings out his eyes and say, 'Yzak, will you marry me?"

Miriallia giggled at his antics, "Then Yzak would look back down at you, and nod, saying, 'Yes, I do, Dearka."

Dearka smiled and slipped the metal ring on her finger and stood up, "Then I'll say, 'let's have our honeymoon on Earth, in the Bahamas!'"

"Of course, then Yzak would say, 'Yes, let's go there now, Dearka!'"

"Oh, Yzak," Dearka wrapped his arms around Miriallia's shoulders, "I love you."

Miriallia stayed silent for a while, but when there was not sign that Dearka was going to let go anytime soon, she wriggled and pushed him off, "Okay, I think that's enough of that."

"Sorry," Dearka grinned sheepishly. The both of them then looked back to what the others were doing, seeing that Kira was still staring at the blushing Athrun and Lacus standing to the side, amusement clearly written on her face, they shared a look and laughed.

- - - - -

The rest of the night passed without any glitches, except the one where Athrun kept trying to make his escape, only to have his plans thwarted by Miriallia and Lacus, who seemed to find the whole thing highly amusing. Kira was too preoccupied with staring openly at the blue haired teen to notice anything happening around him while Dearka surveyed all of them from his position on the couch. His mind kept reverting back to the image of Yzak and wondering what he was doing at that moment. Was he still mad because of the incident the morning before? Dearka knew that he would have to find out soon.

And he would find out indeed.

- - - - -

Dearka boarded his ZAKU early the next morning after spending the night at the Reverend's house. He had told the ZAFT shuttle to wait for him the same place he had been dropped of the day before. Bidding farewell to Kira, Miriallia and Lacus (Athrun was still brooding somewhere in the room about his lost manliness) he entered the cockpit and switched on the controls of the ZAKU.

He could help the wide grin that spread across his face at the knowledge that about half a dozen pictures of Athrun in drag now dwelled safely and comfortably in the pocket of his jacket. _I bet I'd be a good source of blackmail if any of the guys ever got their hands on them, but I'll just leave that to Miriallia,_ he thought as the ZAKU Warrior rose a few hundred feet into the air and when it was safely away from the house, blasted off towards the designated rendezvous place.

- - - - -

"Yzak!" Dearka opened the door to the house he shared with the ex-Duel pilot; he still had a few hours before he had to report to his shift and he did not want to waste it.

Walking into the seemingly desolated house, he didn't fail to notice the dark patches on the carpet, which seemed like water that had yet to dry, and the fact that not one light had been turned on.

"Hey, Yzak!" he called out, walking in and out of the rooms on the first floor looking for the said teen. He nearly slapped his hand to his forehead when he realized that it was barely five o'clock in the morning and Yzak was probably still in bed. Taking on the role of temporary Chairman of the High Council was a trying job and he was probably exhausted.

Dearka took a deep breath and moved slowly up the stairs, careful as to not make a sound. When he reached the second floor, though, he gasped.

The entire floor was complete mess. The tables that decorated the stairs had been flung to the other side of the room where it sat, broken. The decorative cutlery had been thrown around; pieces of broken plates and glasses now carpeted the floor. Pictures on the walls had been ripped off and torn apart, their frames left in splinters.

Dearka's shock quickly wore off as a sense of dread crept up on him and he rushed towards the main bedroom, _Yzak!_ His mind screamed, worry for the safety of the teen clouding his thoughts. When he reached the room, however, he was halted in his tracks. All of his belongings, packed neatly into his suitcases and bags, were waiting for him at the foot of the door.

_What's going on?_ He approached the door, looking down at the bags and called out Yzak's name, when he didn't answer, Dearka began pounding on the wooden door, "Yzak! Are you in there?" he pounded a few more times when he was answered by silence, "Yzak! Are you okay? Did something happen? … Answer me, damn it!"

All of a sudden, there was a rustling sound coming from inside the room and a click before the door swung open to reveal a frowning Yzak. His face was flushed and eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over.

"What, Dearka?" he growled, "in case the silence wasn't enough of a hint, I was sleeping, idiot!" he was about to slam the door in Dearka's face, but the other boy managed to grab the side and push it back open.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Yzak?" Dearka nearly shouted in his face, obviously ticked off. He wasn't one to normally lose his cool when it came to the Duel pilot, but there were times when the silver-haired teens' anger was just too much to take, "I come home to find entire floor looking like a hurricane had passed through it, my clothes packed and you being more irritable than usual."

"Isn't it obvious, Dearka?" Yzak narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I want you to get out!"

"Wha-" Dearka gaped, speechless at his answer. He and Yzak normally got into arguments, but never in the past has he ever attempted to throw him out, "what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_!" Yzak lunged at the unsuspecting blonde, slamming him hard into the opposite wall, "why don't you go back to your little rendezvous with Athrun and that bastard pilot of Strike!"

Dearka's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "How did you know about that?"

"Shocked now, are we? Ashamed? Scandalized?" Yzak snorted, "I know where you were the whole time, which whom … what you were doing …" a flicker of sadness passed through his eyes at the last sentence, going unnoticed by Dearka, "what kind of foolish idiot do you think I am!"

Dearka wisely stayed silent. He did notice how hot the other boys' skin felt against his own; the way his eyes glinted sickly in the darkness of the hallway. Taking note of Yzak's pale appearance and the trickle of perspiration that slid down the side of his face, Dearka managed to put two and two together. The damp spots on the carpet, Yzak's feverish condition and … the rain down on Earth.

His eyes widened, "You were there? But … how?"

Yzak seemed to be gasping between breaths. He let go of Dearka's shirt immediately and turned to look away from him, "Just leave."

"What? Tell me what's going on!"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on!" Yzak shouted back at him, causing Dearka to step back, "I heard what you were planning with Athrun and Lacus!"

Dearka gulped.

"I saw you there, in the house. And here I thought you hated the colour blue." Yzak gave a miserable chuckle.

Dearka dropped his gaze to the ground. Yzak knew about it and his reaction wasn't like what he would have expected. He knew there would be fury. Perhaps even ridicule and outrage, but nothing like the sad anger and betrayal he was displaying at the moment, "Yzak …"

"No … no!" Yzak shoved him against the wall and turned his back to the baffled teen, "I don't even want to hear about it. I just want you to leave, now! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Yzak-"

"Get out!" he screamed, slapping Dearka's hand away from him.

Dearka stayed silent, watching the silver-haired boys heave in his breath. After a few moments, he walked over to the door and began picking up the bags that lay waiting for him. As he was about to descend the steps, he turned back to the teen, "I knew you wouldn't react very willingly, Yzak, but I guess I didn't know you at all …"

Yzak's shoulders shook slightly, then, to Dearka's horror, he saw him pick up one of the unbroken glasses on the floor and threw it with all his might towards him, missing his head by only a few inches.

"Get out!"

Without waiting to be told again, Dearka turned his eyes away, but not before noticing the shimmer on Yzak's face as a tear rolled down his cheek, dripping onto the carpet below.

_How could everything have turned out this way?_ Dearka thought sadly as he closed the door to the house and walked away, saying goodbye to everything that could have happened.

* * *

**End Part Four.**

Misunderstandings can kill a relationships, but I wouldn't know, never been in a relationship in my life. I'll probably end up marrying my account.

What will happen to Dearka and Yzak now? Will they ever make up? Of course they will, because I'm the authoress and I heart DeaYzak!

Review!


	5. Of Sicknesses and Angst

**Disclaimer**: As Usual. I only own Dearka's underwear :D

How this story ended up borderline drama after starting out pretty perverted is beyond me. I guess you can't go against the Plot Bunnies; they bite.

Note: Of Make-Ups will be the next chapter.

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
Part Five: Of Sicknesses and Angst.**

* * *

****

_The door was pushed open with a slight creak, causing the light of the artificial moon to shine in into the pitch-black hall. It was momentarily blocked out as a shadowy figure walked in, shutting the door behind him gently and leaning his back against the door, a sigh of dejection escaped his lips. _

_His crystal blue eyes scanned around in the dark room, taking in the sight that was all too familiar to him. Everything in the room was as he had left it, was the same as it had been for months since they first moved in._

_They._

_The simple word brought back the image that had been plaguing his mind all the way during the way home. Dearka and that girl. Dearka proposing to that girl. Hugging._

_Dearka whom had been his comrade in arms ever since he first joined ZAFT. His roommate every time they launched away from PLANT to go to war. His housemate, whom he had invited to share a house with, without a second thought after the end of the war; someone who Yzak knew so well, and yet, knew nothing about. _

_Yzak felt his knees buckle from under him and slid down to the floor. His wet clothes had invited some curious glances from the ZAFT soldiers, but they refrained from saying anything about it. Yzak's temper was as well known in PLANT as Lacus Clyne. There he sat, silently, as the trickles of rainwater from his clothes dripped down and absorbed into the carpet, making a halo like patch around him._

_He pulled his knees up to his chest, eyes never leaving the space of the sitting room, just like his mind remaining on the thoughts of Dearka._

_Silence, cold and loneliness._

_That was all that Yzak felt and felt like, when a violent shiver ran up his spine, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around himself. He knew that if he didn't get out of those wet clothes soon, he would probably develop a fever, but at that moment, he didn't care. _

_Finally, after deciding that it was not use hurting himself just because he was mad at another, he pushed himself to his feet, dragging himself to the stairs. Taking a one careful step at a time, he slowly and painfully made his way upstairs. When he reached the second floor, however, everything changed._

_His eyes fell on one of the see-through crystal vase that Dearka had given him for Christmas as a joke. He walked over to it, glaring at it heatedly as if the vase it self had offended him. With a mixed roar of anger, betrayal and sadness, he grabbed the vase with one swipe and hurled it towards the opposite end of the hall. _

"_Damn you!" he lifted the mahogany table the vase had been resting on previously over his head and threw in on the ground, resulting in splinters from the broken wood imbedding itself into his shins. The rage was burning so intensely inside him that he saw Dearka's smirking face in everything that caught his eye. _

_He pulled the priceless pictures from the walls and smashed the yellowing canvas over the railing of the stairs, "Damn you!" he upturned all the trays that were assembled along the length of the hallways. He threw all the porcelain plates onto the floor; the ones that didn't break on impact were crushed under his feet._

"_Damn you!" he demolished everything in sight, kicking in the door to the rooms, punching the hard walls until his knuckles became raw and bloody. Not one piece of decoration survived the onslaught._

_He finally stopped when he felt his strength being drained entirely and sagged to the floor on his hands and knees, panting. His insides felt like it was on fire, his lungs burned and his limbs ached from the abuse that had been inflicted onto them. _

_Yzak felt tears brimming in his eyes from the physical pain and from the pain he felt in his heart, "Damn you … Dearka, …" he whispered quietly._

_When the burning sensation finally begun to wear off, he managed to pull himself to his feet and walked into the master bedroom he shared with Dearka, bolting the door behind him before collapsing onto the mattress. _

_The adrenalin that had been cursing though his veins just a moment before had worn of entirely and he could work up the strength to even get out of the wet clothes he had on. He turned his head to one side and saw Dearka's uniform that had been carelessly dropped onto the chair and managed to push himself off of the bed, walking towards the discarded piece of clothing._

_Yzak grasped it tightly and brought it up closer to his face, before moving away towards the cupboard where all of Dearka's clothes were. With one withering look at the nearly hung shirts and pants he grabbed a few of the black bags that had been stuffed on the shelf and threw in on the ground. Carefully collecting Dearka's clothes (and underwear) he placed them into each back carefully, as if not to wrinkle them. When he was done, he carried them out and placed them gently onto the floor near the foot of the door._

_With a click, the door closed behind him and Yzak, dolefully, walked over to the bed and crawled beneath the covers. There was a slight shuddering breath from under the blanket before he was swallowed into the darkness of slumber._

- - - - -

"How do you think Dearka's fairing up there? Think Yzak's killed him yet?"

"He might hurt him quite badly, but I don't think Yzak-san would kill Dearka," Lacus took a sip of her tea.

"I think Lacus is right," Kira nodded, "what do you think Athrun?" he looked over to the said boy sitting next to him.

"Me?" Athrun's eyebrow twitched, "I think that if he doesn't, I will."

"You're just saying that," Kira nudged him playfully on the shoulder.

Athrun just stayed silent.

It had been a few hours since Dearka had headed back to PLANT and Reverend Malchio had taken the children out for a walk; the house felt eerily silent. However, no sooner had that thought flickered though their minds, was the silence rudely broken by the sound of a roaring engine, too loud to be from a car or any type of Earth made vehicle.

"That sounds like a Mobile Suit," Kira and Athrun's ears perked up. Rushing to the window, they noticed a black spot in the sky that seemed to be moving closer to them.

"Isn't that Dearka's ZAKU?" Miriallia stood on the tip of her toes to look over Kira and Athrun's head.

"Yeah. I wonder what's wrong, it hasn't even been three hours since he first left."

"If he wants more pictures, then he's got another thing coming to him."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Kira lead the way outside and waited with the other three teens for Dearka to land.

- - - - -

Landing his ZAKU carefully onto the ground, Dearka sat motionlessly in the cockpit for a few moments, looking down at the awaiting teens and yet, not registering their presence. His mind distant as the event earlier that day replayed over and over in his head. He took a deep shuddering breath and pushed the button to open the hatch to the cockpit. Walking out and lowering himself down, he came face to face with the curious and dreaded (Athrun) looks on the faces of the four teens.

Without waiting for the inevitable questions to come at the sight of his beaten expression, he blurted out, "Yzak kicked me out and said he never wanted to see me again."

Lacus, Miriallia, Kira and Athrun just stared at the downcast Dearka, as the meaning of his words sunk into their brains.

"He kicked you out?" Kira repeated, mouth slightly agape.

"Isn't that what I said?" Dearka snapped at the brunette, the anxiety of the break-up finally getting to him. Did he even have the right to say it? Given that, though everyone knew about Dearka and Yzak's relationship, it was never made official.

"… Why?" Miriallia asked, after a while.

"I don't know," Dearka raised both his arms into the air in defeat, "maybe because he thinks that I'm some sort of pervert – I guess you two finally have something in common, ne, Athrun?"

"I-"

"The only thing I know is that I got back home only to find it completely destroyed and all my clothes dumped – no, they were actually placed very neatly outside the room. That is indeed something you have to admire about Yzak, he can seek and destroy furniture and any type of possession like they grew on trees, the next minute he can handle them with such care that even a Kings daughter probably never experienced -" Dearka rambled on.

"Dearka …"

"- It's quite funny if you think about it," he continued on uninterrupted, "I didn't even have to tell him. He saw the whole thing."

"How? And … how?"

"He was here, he came to look for me, I don't know why or how he knew I was here, but he was sick, and I don't mean in the head-"

"Dearka …" Miriallia shared a sad look with the three teens with her. She walked forward and grabbed Dearka's hand while he was still muttering away before leading him into the house, Lacus walking close beside them. They both threw a look at Athrun and Kira, as if telling them to do something about it, which both boys just answered with a small nod.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Athrun turned to Kira, "it's not like we can just walk up to Yzak and say 'Hey, Yzak. How's the weather? By the way, I heard you kicked Dearka out of the house yesterday?'"

"Err … why not?"

"You're not seriously considering …" Athrun trailed off, the look on Kira's face had already answered him, "Kira …"

"Come on, Athrun," Kira grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards Dearka's ZAKU, "we have one relationship to fix."

Athrun sighed, "What makes you think that Yzak would even spare us the time of day. You have no idea what he can be like when he's ticked off."

"Didn't he pilot Duel?"

"Yes … why?"

"Well, just keep him away from his Mobile Suit and I bet both of us can at least tackle him to the ground if he gets too violent."

Athrun sweat-dropped, "Fine, fine," he sighed, "but let me warn you, Kira, he can get pretty rabid when provoked."

"I did fight him numerous times in the war, you know. Now come on."

Athrun just sighed and let himself be half-dragged towards the ZAKU, _This is going to be some day … some, some day._

* * *

**End Part Five.**

This story will have seven chapters in total, so far. I still haven't written the last one, and you know how my chapter planning goes. So don't be surprised if it turns out to be a full-length novel (which it won't) … hopefully.

Review.


	6. Of Confrontations and Make Ups

**Disclaimer**: As Usual. I only own Yzak's pillow.

Okay, one scene that I feel so excited to write; a Kira and Yzak moment :D There will be slight - very slight and will not develop, so don't worry – KiraYzak-ness with Kira as the would-be Seme! –**gasp, horror, shock**– And Kira is not as angsty as he is in the series. Athrun has a small case of obsessive-compulsive-ness too, by the way.

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
****Part Six: Of Confrontations and Make-Ups.**

* * *

Yzak rolled over in bed numerous times, trying to find the most comfortable position but seemed to be failing miserably. His nose was stuffy, his throat felt a bit raw from continuous coughing fits and he was currently plagued by an unyielding migraine. He didn't even know that Coordinators could get migraines. And to top everything off, the heater malfunctioned sometime during the night leaving him feeling even worse that he did and craving the warmth of another body near him, but he kept his mind from thinking of the blonde Buster pilot any further; what they had was no longer and he would be damned if he let himself be brought down by something as pitiful as emotions.

Unfortunately for Yzak, his heart spoke a different tune from his mind and he found himself already missing Dearka, even his incessant snoring. It hadn't even been a day since he'd left.

He curled up in bed, pulling the blanket further up his body and hugging one of the pillows close to his chest. He burrowed his face into the pillow and took a deep breath, trying hard to get the image of Dearka out of his mind. The silver-haired teen had already called the ZAFT Headquarters and informed them that he would be taking a few days off; being a member of the High Council did have its advantages at times, so there was no hurry to leave the comforts of the bed and the blanket.

While in his feverish state, he did not notice the sound of the front door being open then closed seconds later, nor did he hear a few voices calling out his name. He closed his eyes, expecting to fall into a deep slumber with the hopes that he would not feel quite a horrible when he woke up. Perhaps even have a few dreams where he had actually managed to beat Strike.

What he had not expected was the breath of another person almost on his face, or opening his eyes only to come face to face with Athrun Zala. Nor would he, in a million years, would have expected to see the pilot of said Strike, standing at the foot of the bed, a peculiar shine glinting in his eyes.

Taking a moment to digest the situation, Yzak could do nothing but stare speechless at Athrun who was kneeling beside his bed and at Kira who was standing silently at the foot of the bed. But the shock did not last long.

"Zala!" he growled, shooting up out of bed, but regretted it immediately when the sudden movement caused a wave of nausea to hit him, coiling back slightly, he didn't break the eye contact with his former team captain, "what the hell are you doing in my house, and with him!" he pointed angrily at Kira.

Athrun seemed to be contemplating his answer, he glanced at Kira for a moment, before turning back to the fuming Yzak, "Hi, Yzak …" he said lamely, "How are you? By the way, I heard you kicked Dearka out of the house this morning."

Kira felt his lips twitch slightly at Athrun's words.

Athrun knew that he was taking quite a big risk in being that frank with Yzak, he was not chosen to pilot the close combat Gundam, Duel, for nothing. But after what he had been through the night before, the humiliation, he knew that nothing could be quite as bad. Truthfully, he had expected Yzak to blow up at him, perhaps even tackle him to the ground like he had done only too often. But when Yzak plopped back onto the mattress and turned to face away from them, muttering a soft 'leave me alone', Athrun could help but raise an eyebrow.

He looked towards Kira who shrugged slightly; a baffled look was also present on his face.

"Yzak," Athrun stood up and leaned over the bed slightly, placing him hands on the side of the mattress for leverage.

"Piss off, Athrun!" Yzak's muffled answer came from under the pillow he had shoved over his head.

"Listen, Yzak-"

"No!" Yzak shot up once again, ignored the dizzy spell that hit, causing Athrun to jerk back, "You listen to _me_, Athrun," Yzak growled, his eyebrows narrowed, "I want nothing to do with Dearka, or you, or him," he threw a glance over to Kira, "What I want is for all you hearing-impaired bastards to _leave. Me. Alone_," he nearly screamed out the last sentence.

With a final 'humph' he turned away from them, falling backwards onto the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

Athrun turned to look at Kira, with one shrug and a look on his face that read 'we tried' he turned to walk away, fully expecting Kira to follow behind him as he walked out the door. But as the door swung close with a final click, Athrun finally realized that he was alone in the darkened hallway outside of Yzak room. Sighing in exasperation, the ex-Justice pilot leaned against the wall, knowing fully well what Kira was trying to do.

_The poor fool,_ Athrun thought as the image of Kira being thrown out the window by an enraged Yzak suddenly came to mind.

His eyes scanned around the destroyed hall, _I guess Dearka wasn't exaggerating when he said that everything was destroyed_, he kneeled down and picked up one of the upturned tables and placed it back to it's rightful position. Before he knew it, he was picking up bits of broken wood and glass from the floor, sweeping the smaller shards into a scoop and placing the few shredded pictures that were still in one piece back onto the wall.

- - - - -

Kira gently pushed close the door after Athrun had made his exit and turned back to the figure that lay in the middle of the bed who seemed to oblivious to the others presence. Taking a while to contemplate his words, he finally settled for a simple, "Nice weather you have up here," and waited with bated breath for the other teen's reaction.

He was not disappointed, though, when Yzak practically shot up off the bed and locked the (as Dearka had affectionately dubbed it) Yzak-glare-of-unimaginable-pain-and-terror on him.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out!" he seethed.

"You know," Kira pretended not to hear him; "we've never actually been properly introduced, what with all the ZAFT and Alliance issues after the war."

Yzak massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, feeling the intensity of the migraine doubling in the presence of the brunette, "What do you want?"

"Just trying to be friendly," Kira smiled at him, "My name is Kira. Kira Yamato," he held his hand out in greeting, "and you are."

Yzak glared hatefully at the hand, and then at Kira, "Bite me," he muttered and fell back onto the mattress for the third time, swearing on his mothers name that he would strangle the first person who would make him get up again.

Kira sighed, "Well … nice to meet you Bite me."

Yzak's shoulders gave a slight shudder (of anger) and he pulled the pillow off his face just enough to yell out, "It's Yzak Jule, you idiot. Now leave me alone!" and covered his head again, all while planning the most constructive way to get rid of the offending teen and make it look like an accident.

Kira knew that he was irritating the Duel pilot, but somehow, he just couldn't help it, Yzak looked too cute when he's angry. He could really see what Dearka found in the hot-tempered, silver-haired teen.

Kira carefully lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, taking seat without disturbing the other boy. Looking at Yzak's back, the way his side rose and fell with every breath he took, Kira began to think back to the incident where Yzak in Duel had shot down the Menelaus shuttle. He had felt so angry then, at himself and at Duel, trying to imagine just what kind of monster would shoot down innocent people. But now, he realized that Yzak too was trying to protect the people he loved.

"Hey, Yzak."

Yzak unconsciously gripped the pillow tighter, "Who gave you permission to use my name?" he growled.

"Sorry, Jule-sama," Kira sweat-dropped, _and to think that I thought Dearka was exaggerating when he was talking about Yzak._ Taking a deep breath, Kira tried to think of the best possible way to bring up the whole Menelaus shuttle issue. But if what Dearka says is true – of course it is – Yzak's probably not going to take it lightly no matter how nicely and good-naturedly he put it, so decided to get right to the point, "You shot down the Menelaus shuttle," Kira blurted out, but regretted his words almost immediately after seeing the silver-haired boys' shoulder tense considerably, _nice going, Kira. He's probably going to pounce on you now._

Kira waited for the other boy to answer, or even react, but he didn't, causing guilt to well up deep inside the brunette, "Yzak-"

"So I did," he spoke suddenly.

Kira got to his feet as Yzak sat up on the bed, locking a pair of crystal blue eyes on him. It didn't seem quite as imposing seeing as they were slightly glazed over and he had dark circles around his eyes because of the lack of sleep, one seemed to have a slight bruise. Of course, Kira would never tell him that.

"What are you going to do about it?" he practically growled out the words, his eyes not even blinking as he surveyed the silent boy before him.

"Nothing …" Kira looked away. He wasn't really angry with Yzak for that incident, like most people thought. Yzak didn't promise to protect those people; they were not even his people. It was Kira the little girl had thanked, who had an obligation to defend them, but in the end, he had failed and he hated himself for it. He could but glance over to Yzak, seeing the long, noticeable scar that ran from below his eye, up the bridge of his nose and ended just above his left eyebrow. Athrun had mentioned that scar, and how he had obtained it. Having seen it first hand left Kira feeling even guiltier than ever.

Fortunately, any further guilt trips Kira had intention of taking was quickly halted when a flying pillow caught him square in the face.

"If you're just going to stand there drooling like a retarded imbecile then get out! Go join that bastard Athrun, live happily ever after and leave me the hell alone! Do you damn people even know what the hell that means!"

Kira couldn't help but snigger, "I would, but unfortunately, I have a mission to complete. If I don't, then Athrun and I will probably have to face the wrath of two very irritated women."

"Let me guess, Lacus Clyne and the future Mrs. Elthman."

Kira had to take a second to completely absorb what Yzak had said, "The future Mrs. Elthman?" he raised an eyebrow.

By now, Yzak was thoroughly irritated by the presence of the Freedom pilot. His words didn't mean anything to Yzak; neither did his whole fibre of being. He didn't remember being this irritated ever since his first encounter with Athrun in military school.

"You mean Miriallia?"

Yzak didn't answer. By now, Kira's words were to him like the sound of a pair of nails on a chalkboard.

"Why would you – Oooh …" Kira mouthed an O as realization came to him. He had been too transfixed with Athrun's beauty that night to notice anything happening around him, but he could vaguely remember the part where Dearka had gotten on his knee to Miri. He could barely hold back a chuckle.

Yzak's anger was reaching boiling point and hearing Kira laugh did not help one bit. He opened his mouth to shout profanities at him as a war cry before chucking him out the window.

"Dearka doesn't want to marry Miri. He wants to marry _you_!"

Yzak was on the verge of pouncing but Kira's words stopped him. He blinked, "What did you say?"

Kira sighed, "Dearka didn't propose to Miriallia. He was just imagining that he was proposing to you – I know you'll kill me for saying this, but I just have to – you silly goose. Dearka loves _you_."

Yzak stared at Kira for a long moment, his brain felt suddenly empty and he had forgotten how to form coherent words, "Dearka …" he opened and closed his mouth, looking much like a fish out of water.

Kira nodded his head.

"And that …"

Kira nodded.

"But then …"

Kira couldn't help but nod his head in reassurance.

"…" Yzak seemed too shocked by the sudden turn of events to realize that he was gaping in a most undignified way at his deemed 'enemy', "But I saw – then it means …"

Kira looked on in hidden amusement as Yzak's face began showing a variety of different emotion in just three second flat. What started out as stunned realization, quickly turned to denial and finally, embarrassment. Kira thought the fact that Yzak's new look, which consisted of his face being dyed five different shades of red, was something he'd better keep to himself under risk of a very slow and very painful death.

He continued to survey the silver haired teen before him, watching as his eyes reflected the amount of inner turmoil he was currently experiencing, "Yzak?" He dared himself to speak.

Yzak snapped his gaze towards Kira. The redness had disappeared from his face, leaving only a faint flushed pinkness on his cheeks from the fever. At the moment, Yzak seemed to have aged ten years.

"I won't tell anyone about the misunderstanding."

Yzak didn't say anything; he just continued to look at Kira with sad and tired eyes.

"Now why don't we go and get your boyfriend back?"

Yzak turned his head away, but not before Kira noticed the small nod of agreement. Without saying anything more, Yzak pushed himself off of the mattress to his feet and walked over to the cupboard to change his clothes.

Kira waited patiently by the door, eyeing his every movement until he finished and began walking towards the brunette. Kira spared a few second after Yzak reached him before pushing open the door, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and sparing him a small smile.

"How you ever became a soldier, I will never understand," Yzak shook his head, his crystal blue eyes locking with Kira's violet ones.

"Neither will I," he answered truthfully.

Kira's hand reached for the knob, but before his fingers could ever brush the surface of the brass, the door was yanked open, to reveal a somewhat irritated face of Athruns'.

"I've been waiting here for almost an hour," he looked at them with half-moon eyes.

"An hour?" Kira's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "It's been that long already? I didn't even notice."

Yzak didn't say a word, instead, his eyes travelled over to his hallway, "Did you clean my house, Zala?" he looked at the blue haired boy questioningly and to the furniture (or what's left of it) that seemed to be almost sparkling.

"I had to do something."

The Duel pilot couldn't help but scoff, "Well I'll be. I'd say you've found your true calling then, Athrun, as a maid. Hired help. Servant. Slave –"

"Yes, we all get what you mean," Athrun glared at him, "and so, what happens now?"

"What happens now is that we go down to that little mud ball you call earth and get back my servant."

"Don't you mean sex slave?" Athrun couldn't help but mumble under his breath as he rolled his eyes at Yzak's disposition that had done a complete three sixty since an hour ago.

Kira watched the two's antics amusedly. Miriallia was right; playing matchmaker was fun, especially when it involved Yzak and Dearka. Kira decided that he would continue on spreading the joys of love to the world, it made him feel all warm and tingly inside. He also decided that the next victim on his list would have to be his dear sister, Cagalli. She was just too butch and manly that more than on one occasion did people think she was Kira's brother.

He was too lost in the thoughts of his sister that he failed to notice when Athrun and Yzak walked away, leaving him alone. Only when Athrun called his name did he snap out of it and ran up to catch with the two teens.

_I'm sure Miri and Lacus would be so proud_.

* * *

**End Part Six.**

Okay, they didn't really make-up yet, but all will be finished and left with a happy ending in the next and last chapter: Of Silk Gowns and Happy Endings.

Review.


	7. Of Silk Gowns and Happy Endings

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

I meant to update this _ages_ ago, but couldn't due to something with either or the internet. But here it is ... on a weekday too.

Note: there will be the LAST chapter after this, the REAL last chapter. This was supposed to be the last one, but on the final count, it was at almost 5000 words (unfinished), so I had to cut it into two. This one is already about 3300 words :D;; Besides, eight is a good number, I think.

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
****Part Seven: Of Silk Gowns and Happy Endings Part One.**

* * *

"- and you know what? I gave him the best sex anyone could have ever wished for. I even cooked for him on the side, washed his clothes, massaged his shoulders when he was tense-"

"I'm sure his shoulders weren't the only thing you massaged."

"And now, one little request, I wouldn't even go as far as to call it a request, he kicks me out! The nerve of him!"

Dearka angrily stuffed a spoon full of dripping vanilla ice cream into his mouth. He always liked the taste of something sweet when he was angry or upset, even if it did contain a mass load of sugar. Sugar meant fat. Fat meant flab. Flab meant he'd have to do extra sit-ups later.

"I'm sure Yzak-san has a good reason for doing what he did," Lacus dipped her spoon into the big tub of Rocky Road that she shared with Miriallia, "Just give him time, I'm positive that he'll come around."

Dearka stayed silent, eyes boring a hole into the plastic tub that contained his triple flavoured confectionary. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of the silver haired pilot of Duel. He was angry, sad, upset and many other range of emotions that one person would feel after being unceremoniously dumped.

"Lacus is right, Dearka," Miri waved her licked spoon in front of his face, "take it like a man, not like some blubbering pansy. Just gather up all your manliness, waltz up to him and say, '_Yzak, take me, take me now!_' given, if you'd stand playing Uke to Yzak, that is. You have to admit, that guy just screams effeminate."

Dearka couldn't hold back a smirk, "Sure you'd say that Miri, given the amount of knowledge you have about Yzak."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I'll have you know that Yzak is like a tiger in bed," Dearka laughed, "he has this cute facial expression he pulls whenever he's feeling particularly dominant. Like when he squints his eyes and sticks out his jaw a bit, you know that its a '_Dearka, my bedroom now_,' time of month," he chuckled, but the laughs began fading as the reality of the situation came back to him and his smile disappeared.

Miri and Lacus watched his sudden change in mood wordlessly. Placing her spoon on the table, Miri reached over and grasped Dearka's hand in her own, "I'm sure Kira and Athrun will be able to talk some sense into him."

Dearka nodded but only half believing Miriallia's words.

The only thing he could think about was how sad Yzak looked that morning, all because of what he did.

- - - - -

"So, Kira," Athrun glance over at his boyfriend behind him. Kira had piloted the ZAKU on their way up to PLANT, so it was Athrun's turn now, a fact which he had imposed on claiming that it was Kira's turn to suffer from the cramps that came with half-bending over in the small cockpit during the whole ride, "How did you manage to get Yzak to make up with Dearka."

Kira had been expecting this question from Athrun, but he had promised Yzak that he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone, and he intended to keep that promise; out of respect from the silver-haired teen, and out of obligation because of the many painful things Yzak could – and would – inflict on him. "Oh, you know … the usual. With a lot of witty repartee and charm."

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Seriously."

"I am being serious."

Athrun opened his mouth to retort but at that moment, the communication system crackled and Yzak's smooth voice flowed through.

"So … what exactly did Dearka want to say to me when he came back?"

Athrun looked over at Kira for a moment, before reaching over to the reply button.

- -

Small fishing boats which had dropped anchor in the ocean watched in awe as two gigantic suits of armour flew right over their hears, causing a mini tidal wave which rocked their boats. They eyes stayed glued to the two suits as their faded into the horizon. All of a sudden, there was a loud static noise and what sounded like a high-pitched shout before one of the mobile suits veered off course and went crashing into the ocean.

- -

"He wants me to WHAT!"

Kira and Athrun rubbed their ears as Yzak's voice continued to blare over the communication device. Yzak's sudden outburst had shocked Athrun, causing him to lose control of Dearka's ZAKU, sending it plummeting into the waters below.

"Exactly my thoughts," Athrun mumbled to himself before shouting back to the accompanying ZAKU Phantom, "you nearly scared the bejesus out of me, Yzak!"

"Nearly? That's such a shame, (Kira could practically see the sarcasm dripping out of the speaker) but getting back to the question. He wants me to do WHAT?"

"Marry him. What's so strange about that?"

"Oh, nothing I suppose, if you don't count the fact that he wants me to dress up like a prissy little woman!"

"Better not let Miriallia hear you say that. She's pretty big on the whole flower power issue."

"She can go to hell! Why the HELL would Dearka even think that I'd agree to do something like this? That I'd degrade myself to being a little Stepford wife just because he's a perverted bastard?"

"Maybe because you love him?"

"I-"

Yzak's stopped talking suddenly, causing Kira and Athrun to wonder if the communication system had given up on him.

"Argh! Just get going NOW!"

Without waiting for their answer, the ZAKU Phantom blasted off towards the island of Reverend Malchio, leaving Kira and Athrun to share a knowing look with each other and following suit.

- - - - -

"- Then there was this one time I was passing by Freedom, this was just before we blasted off from Orb when Cagalli's father self-destructed the place," Miriallia was talking through gasps of laughter as Dearka and Lacus hung onto her every word, "so there I was, minding my own business when suddenly there was this strange sound coming from inside the cockpit, naturally, I went to inspect what it was," she took a deep breath, "and what do I find?"

Dearka moved closer to her, "What?"

"Athrun and Kira doing it, or at least, attempting to do it," she laughed, "You know how crowded a Mobile Suit cockpit can be, even with just one person. Anyway, so there I was, looking at them, speechless, as you could imagine. Athrun kind off had half his leg up above Kira's shoulders, I think the zippers of their flight suit seemed to have been stuck together or something, but the bottom line was that they were in one heck of an awkward position and I was too."

Dearka and Lacus couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"So then, the three of us were just kind off staring at each other, or rather, I was staring strangely at them and Athrun was sharing a look with Kira which obviously said 'say something!' Kira then turned to me and went, 'so … want to help up polish the cockpit?'" she stopped for another breather, letting Dearka and Lacus work off their giggles, "the look on Athrun's face was priceless."

Dearka wiped the tears of laughter out of his eye, "I was wondering where they went that time! But I can't believe Kira and Athrun's coming out of the closet story is so …"

"Undignified?" Miri suggested, receiving a nod from Dearka, "so what about you, Lacus? How did you first find out?"

Lacus fingered her chin in contemplation, "Well, there was the time on the Archangel, after they had rescued my life pod, Kira and I were talking and he kept getting this particular look in his eye every time he mentioned Athrun. That was a first clue. Then when Kira decided to send my back to ZAFT, he asked Athrun to come alone," she smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to them, "and just before they parted ways, Kira said to Athrun that he loved him."

Dearka and Miri's eyebrows shot to their hairline, "He did?" they said simultaneously.

Lacus just tilted her head to a side, and replied with an innocent, "No. That's just what I imagined he wanted to say. My father always told me that if you believe in something strongly enough, it might just come true."

Her words just brought on curious looks from the two people in front of her.

After awhile, Dearka exhaled loudly, catching their attention. The laughter was gone from his eyes and instead, left a dull reminiscing glow, "Maybe it would to you. But to me … I don't know. I still want Yzak, but after last night, the way he acted. I'm not sure if I would still run back to him even if he begged me-" when a roaring of engines and a slight rumble caused by a landing Mobile Suit reached his ears, Dearka's words were quickly forgotten, and apparently, so was his memory, "It's Yzak's ZAKU!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet, rushing towards the window for a look.

Miri shared a look with Lacus, wondering how Dearka knew it was Yzak just by the sound of his ZAKU, but brushed it off as lovers link and joined the said Coordinator near the window.

- - - - -

Yzak stared silently at the seemingly innocent wooden house before him. Part of him wanted so bad to just jump out of his ZAKU, rush up to Dearka and hug the stuffing out of him, but the other part of him, the usual part, told him otherwise. Where would he put his face if they found out about what happened? The humiliation. Yzak was not someone who handled shame easily. The more reasonable part of him knew that they wouldn't find out, Kira would not tell them but deep down, he wondered if Kira really wouldn't. The only thing he really knew about the brunette was that he piloted Strike, then Freedom during the war, and he had given Yzak the scar that now adorned his face.

It was then that the fact finally hit him; Yzak realized that he had completely forgotten about the scar when coming face to face with Kira earlier. Between everything that had happened with Dearka and getting advice from Kira, not to mention the fact that Athrun Zala had actually cleaned his house, that piece of detail seemed unimportant.

Yzak could help but scoff at his own childishness as he remembered how he had acted then. A petty grudge against an unnamed person was more important to him than the lives of his comrades. To think back on it today, the silver-haired teen realized that he couldn't remember why he had started hating the Strike pilot in the first place. Was it because he was a Natural? He didn't know, what he knew was that the scar did nothing but give him even more cause to go on hating the person even more than he had done so for reason's unknown.

He couldn't help but shake his head, realizing that after going though the battle of Jachin Due, seeing just how easily a person's life can be snuffed out; his cause of hatred was so miniscule. Perhaps all this time, Yzak had only looked upon the scar as a means to hate and kill, when he should have been grateful that he was one of the lucky ones, to be able to look back on that horrific day, mourn and move on with his life.

A life he wanted to share with Dearka.

Pushing back the negative thoughts that have been his source of comfort for the better part of his life, Yzak decided that he could live with a little meekness. He also came to the conclusion that the first thing he would do upon returning back to PLANT was remove the scar, it meant nothing now that he realized that there was more to life than hate.

He still hated Athrun though.

- -

The cockpit flap opened with a hiss, and Dearka watched silently from the window as Yzak's silver head came into view. He could not tear his eyes away as he watched the other teen grabbed the metal cord and slowly lower himself to the ground.

Dearka felt ecstatic, excited and the teeniest bit hopeful when Yzak's feet touched down on the rocky ground and his eyes turned to stare at the house. He didn't seem to notice the three people staring at him from the small window to the right as he hesitantly made his way up the balcony stairs and towards the door.

As if suddenly realizing was he was doing, Dearka muttered a quick 'I'm not here' and rushed back towards the sofa, settled himself down on the soft cushions and pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn't know what Yzak wanted; even if his suspicions were confirmed and Yzak had come to apologize (a feat that he never thought possible) Dearka was not just going to run back to him with arms outstretched. He was going to make him beg, big time. And if Yzak didn't come to apologize, instead to come a demand back the sweater (which Dearka was currently wearing) he had bought him last Christmas, well … then Dearka would have to settle with eating ice cream on the sofa while watching Oprah for the rest of his life. Which was not all that bad.

Knocking on the wooden door brought him back down to earth and he swiftly turned his attention back to the television, pretending as if nothing was out of the ordinary. In truth, his heart was rapidly beating against his ribcage, and felt that if it didn't slow down anytime soon, one of his ribs might get bruised. Dearka forced himself to swallow the cold scoop of vanilla as he heard the squeaking (he'd have to have Athrun fix that later, it was terribly annoying) as the door was opened and Lacus and Yzak's voice floated in.

Straining his ears to try and listen to their words, he was left dejected when all he heard was mumbles, the click of the door being closed and the thumping of feet on the hard, wooden floor. Dearka quickly turned his attention back to the television, trying not to be too nervous when he sensed Lacus, Miriallia and Yzak's presence behind him.

"Dearka …"

Dearka couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat. Gathering up as much dignity as he could, he forced a sneer onto his face and turned back to look Yzak in his eye. When he caught a glimpse of the silver-haired teen, however, the sneer vanished from his face, leaving an expression of shock.

Yzak's face was barren of any smirk or sneer or any of those contemptible expressions that were normally present. His eyes were dull, the blue shine in them seemed to have dimmed and his skin looked sickly pale. Dearka couldn't help but notice the flushed look on his face and the redness that tinged his cheeks. His hair was also unnaturally messy. Dearka had a sudden urge to jump to his feet, swoop Yzak off his feet, carry him up to one of the room and snuggle with him under the blanket, but he restrained himself.

"Yzak," Dearka breathed. Setting aside the half-empty tub of ice cream, he stood up, locking eyes with the shorter teen before him.

Lacus and Miri could hardly contain their cooing and giggles as they looked between the two boys. They were so obviously love struck that the air around them was practically crackling from the intensity.

Soon enough, another rumble in the ground signalled that Athrun and Kira had also arrived, giving Lacus and Miri a reason to leave the two of them alone as their rushed for the front door.

Dearka and Yzak stood silently in the same position long after the front door slammed to a close, eyes locking onto each other. Neither one seemed to be making an attempt to break the silence, until a voice in the background shouted for them to get it over with. Dearka thought it sounded suspiciously like Miri's voice coming from the window, but brushed it off as he opened his mouth to speak, not realising that the other teen had done so as well.

"Dearka."

"Yzak."

The said simultaneously, and could help the small smile that surfaced after.

"You can go first."

"You can go first."

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead, Yzak."

"No, you can go first."

"I insist."

"I said you could go first, so go first, damnit!"

"Okay then," Dearka couldn't help but sweat-drop. At least Yzak would always be Yzak, "What I wanted to say … well …" there was a mild nagging in the back of his mind which seemed to be reminding him of what he had said earlier, about not forgiving the Duel pilot. He brusquely told it to shut up, "I … err … I never thought you would have reacted that way, otherwise I wouldn't even have suggested it in the first place-"

"Wait …" Yzak cut him off.

Dearka raised an eyebrow. Yzak seemed particularly sombre all of a sudden, and his face seemed to have grown a little redder than a few minutes ago. Either we was becoming sicker because of being in Dearka's company, or he was … blushing.

"About that …" Yzak looked away, clearing his throat abruptly. His mind kept repeating the words 'it's for Dearka, a little humiliation is okay' over and over again, "you see …"

Dearka could see that Yzak was stuttering out his words and wondered what could be so important that it would cause Yzak to have such a hard time forming the words.

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding, a-and what I saw …" he massaged the back of his neck nervously, "well …"

All of a sudden, it hit Dearka like a tonne of bricks. Yzak upset, hurt … what he saw was Athrun in a dress and Miriallia … in a blue dress! He was not upset because he over heard Dearka's request. The Buster pilot couldn't help the small smile from forming at his lips as he continued surveying the nervous Yzak.

The silver-haired pilot didn't notice when Dearka rushed forwards, jumping over the couch that stood between them until he felt strong arms circling his shoulder, pulling him into a firm, but gentle embrace.

Momentarily shocked, Yzak couldn't help but stay unmoving as Dearka buried his face into Yzak's neck.

"It's okay," he heard the taller teen whisper into his ear, "you don't have to say anymore. It's okay."

It took Yzak a few moments to fully comprehend what Dearka had said, and when he did, his nodded his head slowly, a lone tear trickling down his face a splattered onto Dearka's shoulder. The blonde teen seemed to have noticed the cool droplet soaking into his shirt because he hugged Yzak tighter. Even though it was just the thing to do in the moment, his eyes widened slightly when he felt Yzak's arms circling his waist as the boy returned the hug.

"Yzak …"

"Dearka …"

* * *

**End Part Seven.**

Thank you for all those wondeful reviews! They inspire me greatly - except for that one Yaoi flame which I have deleted. That person needs a life. But to all the rest; thanks.

Regarding the silly goose comment; I thought itfit the moment too :D

Regarding the transition part; I tend to mix bits of humor and drama in at the same time. About Yzak and Athrun. I like to characterize Yzak as a very clean person, a neat-freak you could say, but I suddenly find myself taking a liking to make Athrun an obsessive compulsive. When I have establised the way I like to write a character, that's the way I will always write them :D

I'm still flattered that great authors have read and reviewed my story, and liked it. Hope you all like this one too. The next one will really be the last, I promise ... probably.

Review.


	8. Of Silk Gowns and Happy Endings Final

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

**Warning**: Slight, very slight lime. I don't think it can even be considered lime. Just a bit sour :D

This is the longest chapter by far, almost 4,700 words.

**When the Wedding Bells Chime.  
****Final Part: Of Silk Gowns and Happy Endings Part Two.**

* * *

"Athrun …" Kira sniffled and put a hand around Athrun's shoulders.

The blue-haired boy just looked at his boyfriend, then at Lacus and Miri who shared his look of bemuse.

"What exactly just happened here?"

Lacus and Athrun shared a look with Miri and looked to Kira for an answer.

The brunette just grinned, "True love prevailed, that what just happened."

"What's he talking about, Athrun?" Lacus tilted her head to the side and asked her ex-fiancée, "and how did you get Yzak-san to come here?" She was happy that Dearka and Yzak had finally kissed and made up, but it didn't mean that she wasn't curious as to what had happened.

"I'm not sure. I tried to talk to him, but failed, _naturally_. Then Kira talked to him and … well …" he motioned to the two figures embracing in the middle of the room.

"What exactly did you do, Kira?"

His mind working on over-drive to come up with a suitable answer; these girls were more dangerous that Athrun, so he had to move with caution, "I just said that if you love someone strongly enough, then whatever obstacle that pops up is just another way to strengthen that bond," Kira nodded, he knew that it was so obviously a lie, but he hoped that they three would buy it … or just guilt themselves out of inquiring further.

The three people just stared at him.

"Sure …" deciding that the conversation between Yzak and Kira was obviously something they didn't want anyone to know, they just nodded and turned back to look at the two people in the room, just in time to see Yzak's legs give out from beneath him and Dearka catching him before he collapsed onto the ground.

- - - - -

"Yzak!" Dearka managed to grab onto Yzak before he fell. Lowering both of them to the floor, Dearka raised a hand up to the silver-haired teen's forehead. He flinched slightly when his hand came into contact with the heat being emitted from Yzak's skin, "You're burning up."

Yzak cracked open his eyes just enough to glare at the Buster pilot, "Thanks for that obvious statement, Dearka."

"You drove your ZAKU all the way down here in your condition?' he thought for a moment, "Or better yet … Athrun and Kira _let_ you drive your ZAKU all the way down here in your condition?"

"What? You expected me to hitch a ride with one of them?" Yzak scrutinized him through glazed eyes. His head felt like there were little people doing the conga in there and Dearka asking obviously stupid questions wasn't helping either. He had to take a second out to wonder whether he had done the right thing by coming here. The house would have been much neater without Dearka, not to mention smelled fresher.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Yzak turned to Dearka. The blonde pilot seemed to be rambling on about something, oblivious to the fact that his lecturing was falling on deaf ears.

"Dearka …" The words stopped flowing abruptly and the boy in question turned to the blue gaze of Yzak. After a moment of silence, Yzak sighed and rested his forehead against Dearka's chest, "can we go home? This earth's gravity is making me fell nauseous."

Dearka's ears perked up at the mention of 'we' and 'home' in the same sentence and he couldn't help the grin that had spread across his face, "Sure," he muttered simply. His left arm circled around Yzak's back and his right went under the silver-haired teen's knees; gently, Dearka lifted him up and began walking towards the door. "By the way," Dearka began suddenly, "what exactly made you change your mind? I mean, I never would have expected that you would come and-" he wanted to say beg, but decided otherwise, "get me?"

There was no answer from the teen in his arms and Dearka assumed that he had fallen asleep until he heard a soft voice say 'Strike'.

Understanding what Yzak had said, Dearka made a mental note to get Kira something very special, very soon. He had expected that Athrun was the one who had managed to talk him into coming down, but now that he thought about it, Kira was obviously the best choice. That guy was just too nice for his own good. It was a good thing that Dearka always went for the brash type; otherwise Athrun would have had some competition.

When he reached the door he found that the door was already open and outside were the grinning faces of Miri, Lacus and Kira. Athrun seemed to be brooding again; Dearka vaguely wondered what it was because of this time.

"Going home already, Dearka?"

"Yeah," he smiled at Lacus, "Yzak isn't feeling very well."

"Yes, I can see that," Lacus looked at the sleeping form in his arms, "I'm glad everything turned out well for the both of you."

"Me too," Miri added, "you guys are practically made for each other."

"I just wanted to thank you and Kira, for all your help. I'd like to stay longer, but-"

The girls just waved it off, "Don't worry, go back now with you sweetheart and live happily ever after."

Dearka nodded and walked over to his ZAKU, wondering how he was going to get up there with Yzak in his arms and how he was going to bring along Yzak's ZAKU.

When he heard the sound of the cable going up, he turned in time to see Athrun disappear into the ZAKU Phantoms cockpit, and a few seconds later the white suit began lowering its hand. Taking it as a cue to get on, he stepped onto its palm and braced himself as the arm began moving up until it was at the same level as his own cockpit.

Dearka stepped in, his arms still clutching Yzak close to his chest. Suddenly, the communication system started to crackle and Athrun's voice flowed through.

"I'll take his ZAKU up to PLANT."

"Thanks, Athrun. I'll have one of the soldiers drop you off on earth later."

"Sure."

- - - - -

The three figures looked on as the two gigantic mobile suits lifted up into the air and blasted off.

"What's with Athrun's sudden willingness to help?" Miri looked to Kira for an answer.

"I guess it was because Dearka didn't thank him directly."

Miri and Lacus sweat-dropped, "Men …"

- - - - -

It had been just one week after the little soap opera down on earth, Yzak's fever had finally let up, for which the teen was extremely glad. There was just so much of Dearka's mothering and smothering he could take in one lifetime.

Unfortunately, during the time he spent taking care of the silver-haired pilot, Dearka had managed to catch his virus. He always thought that Coordinators were immune to common sickness. Not that he was complaining. It was his turn to be pampered by Yzak; though by saying 'pampered by Yzak' he meant being ordered to finish his soup, being shouted at when he attempted to leave the comforts of the bed and not being able to look at Yzak's pretty face as the other teen refused to go anywhere near him without a face mask. It also meant that he spent the nights alone in the bed. Yzak did not want to risk contracting the virus again and had decided to sleep in the next room. But it was not as if they couldn't make up for lost time later.

For Dearka life was good.

- - - - -

_Ding, dong …_

_The bells chimed from their position above the tower's roof. The clear blue sky seemed to glow as the artificial sun shone down upon the citizens of PLANT. _

_Ding, dong …_

_The atmosphere was filled with cheer as the people gathered around the great white building, white grain in hand and cages filled with pure, white doves ready to be let free when the two special people of the day emerged from the building._

_Ding, dong …_

_The doors burst open and a sea of people flooded out the entrance, cheers of joy and congratulates rang around. _

_Among the hoards of family, friends and high-ranking officers that made up the majority of the people present, two in particular, stood out greatly: the two most important people of the day._

_Yzak and Dearka walked out into the open air, hands linked together, each carrying a bouquet of white roses._

_The crowed, consisting of a majority of the ZAFT troops even the newly crowned Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal, cheered. Familiar faces of the Archangel crew were also seen around: Captain Ramius, Ensign La Flaga, Miri and Sai. Lacus, Kira and Athrun were also present. _

_Yzak and Dearka shared a loving look with each other._

"_Yzak … you look so beautiful today," Dearka whispered into his ear._

"_Dearka … you're stating the obvious again," Yzak sighed, but looked lovingly back at him seconds later._

"_I'm so glad you said yes."_

"_What else could I have said? No? After I went through all that trouble to come and get you?"_

"_Of course … what a stupid question."_

"_I have one question for you Dearka," Yzak said suddenly._

"_Yes?"_

"_Exactly why are you naked?"_

"_Huh?" Dearka looked down and indeed … he was completely naked. When he looked at Yzak, he couldn't help but smirk; Yzak was naked too. As a matter of fact, everyone present was completely naked, even the girls._

_Baffled, Dearka turned around to Nicol, who was his best man. The young Blitz pilot seemed to be the only one there that still had all his clothing on. Nicols' back was turned to the two and Dearka grabbed his shoulder to get his attention._

_When he turned around, though, he shocked Dearka and Yzak. His clothes didn't seem to have a front part. "Ensign Elthman!" he roared and suddenly transformed into Captain Kleuze._

- - - - -

"Argh!" Dearka shot out of bed. His chest heaved as he gasped desperately for air. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest and the sweat poured down his face, "What the?" he clutched his chest with his right hand, the other running through his damp hair.

"Dearka, are you okay?"

He heard Yzak's voice shout from downstairs.

"Fine," he answered. Truthfully, he was freaked out beyond belief. Why exactly does Captain Kleuze keep on popping up in his dreams? It wasn't as if he ever had a fancy for the masked man. And why exactly does their clothing (or lack thereof) change in every different dream? Maybe it was some sort of sign?

Whatever it was, Dearka vaguely considered seeing a therapist. Maybe the one Yzak's mother used to send him to when he was small for anger management. Not that Yzak would ever admit to have gone to a head shrinker, it was just one of those little secrets Dearka found out from his mother during their occasional brunch. For the record, Dearka would never admit to have been going to brunches with his lovers' mother, either.

The Buster pilot actually knew many of Yzak's little secrets; like the one about his little blue nightlight, which he nicknamed _'Sparkles' _(Dearka still gets a fluttery feeling in the pit his stomach when he thinks about it) he used to keep on because he didn't like sleeping in the dark. Yzak doesn't know that he knows it, though. Ezaria had sworn him on the pain of death to never reveal what she had said to anyone and that included Yzak. That woman could be scary if she wanted to.

Pushing all the effeminate thoughts out of his head, Dearka mind floated back to the thought of Captain Kleuze, trying to figure out exactly why the deceased Captain would be haunting him in his dreams. It wasn't as if Dearka had ever done anything to him … at least, none that he knew of. Maybe it was because he succeeded in getting Yzak? He always knew about Captain Klueze's infatuation with young boys; like Athrun for instance.

Athrun always did attract many old men. Dearka didn't know why, but he suspected that Chairman Dullindal has a thing for him too. Yzak told him that he didn't fail to mention Athrun at least once in every meeting. Whatever it was, Dearka didn't really care. He's happy for Athrun and Kira that they're together. Very happy. God only knows how many sleepless nights Dearka had to go though, listening to Athrun moan Kira's name in his sleep - Dearka's bunk it right beside Athrun's on the opposite side of the wall.

"Dearka?"

His thought was once again interrupted by Yzak's smooth voice, this time it came from the guest room just down the hall.

"I'm fine, Yzak, don't worry,' he couldn't help a triumphant smile from surfacing. Yzak was worried for him! He didn't know what Kira had said to the silver-haired teen, but he knew that Kira was in front of him right now, he could just kiss him.

Getting back to the subject of Yzak for a second, Dearka noted that he hadn't seen the boy for about an hour, while he usually stopped to check up on him every ten minutes. Becoming a bit curious at the Duel pilot's absence, Dearka called out his name, but didn't receive a reply.

"Yzak? What are you doing?" He listened intently for a few seconds, but was only replied by silence. Growing a bit worried, Dearka pushed back the covers and was about to swing his legs over the side of the bed when Yzak's angry tone reached his ears.

"Don't you even think about it, Dearka! Get you ass back in that bed!"

Shocked, and a little bit scared at Yzak's apparent telepathic powers, he quickly did as he was told. There he sat for a full minute, waiting expectantly for something to happen. But nothing did, until about one and a half minutes later when the knob of the door began to turn ever so slightly.

For some reason, Dearka felt his heart skip a beat. It was like one of those times when you're watching a horror movie, and the hero ends up in a darkened room seemingly deserted, but you just know that the killer is somewhere around and is just expecting him to jump out. Well, Dearka never liked those movies anyway.

He shrugged off the feeling. But all of a sudden, a light click signalled the knob had been turned to the fullest and the door was slowly pushed open.

"Dearka?"

He gulped, finding his voice "Yes?"

"Laugh, and I'll kill you!"

He had not answer to that statement. But when the door was flung open fully, exposing Yzak who was standing stiffly in the frame, Dearka found himself even more speechless.

So speechless and shocked even, that he felt the blood start rushing to his cheeks. It seemed that there was not enough being supplied to his brain because he soon found himself being consumed by darkness and promptly fainted - an action he would later on denied, assuring himself and everyone else that he had just lost consciousness. Real men don't faint.

- - - - -

_There was just darkness, infinite darkness. He didn't know whether his eyes were open or otherwise because no matter where he looked, he couldn't see anything, just lots and lots of black. Suddenly, like a creature slowly clawing his way out of hell, the space in front of him tore open, causing a bright stream of light to burst in. Dearka had to shields his eyes from the beam. _

_The brighter the light became, the more he thought that he could hear Yzak's voice calling out his name. It became clearer and clearer, but he felt no strength in him to answer. He just closed his eyes and let himself being pulled forwards into the blinding light. _

Dearka … 

"_Yzak …" he could barely open his eyes, let alone allowing sound to escape his lips. But suddenly, there he felt a sharp pain in his cheek and the strength returned to him. _

_Dearka opened his eyes._

- - - - -

Dearka blinked a few times, trying to get his bearing straight, "Where am I?"

"Idiot!"

He knew that voice all to well, "Yzak? What happened?"

"You were what happened, you fool. You were born, then I was forced to team up with you and now I find myself here, having this stupid conversation with a moron!"

Dearka blinked again as a sudden rush of memories flooded into him, causing him to jerk up into a sitting position. His eyes shot towards Yzak, looking the silver-haired teen up and down. A smile broke the surface of his face and he couldn't help but lean forward, planting a small kiss on Yzak's -Diamond Pink number five- lips. "I remember what happened now," Dearka purred, "I saw an angel and was sent to heaven, but nothing there compared to the beauty of the angel so I decided to come back."

A blush crept onto Yzak's already pinked cheeks and he raised a hand to slap Dearka upside the head, "Stop being a smarmy idiot, Dearka!"

The Buster pilot rubbed his head, "I can't help it," he sighed, looking straight into Yzak's blue eyes, which was even more accentuated by the dark eyeliner and the mascara that was brushed on his already long lashes, "You're so gorgeous. And here I thought Athrun looked pretty in a dress."

"Obviously!" Yzak snorted, looking away abruptly, crossing his bare arms across his chest. The soft material of the white, silk dress wrinkled a bit under the sudden pressure. His silky hair whipped about his face when he turned away. Dearka had to keep from passing out again.

"Where did you get the dress, by the way?" Dearka asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"I borrowed it from my mother's closet," Yzak answered almost nonchalantly, as if sons borrowing their mother's dresses was a normal occurrence.

"She let you?" Dearka raised an eyebrow. Yzak's mother was even odder than he had first thought.

"She helped me pick it out."

Definitely. The entire Jule family was completely odd. His mother didn't seem to find the fact that her son wants to play dress up strange. Perhaps she had experience before? Dearka had to wonder for a while whether Yzak's father had been a drag queen at one point in time (he had never actually met Mr. Jule) so that wouldn't be impossible.

Dearka also wondered why he was wondering about all those unimportant things, seeing as a vision from his dream was standing right before his eyes, within arms reach. Pushing all the thought away, Dearka reached his arms over and circled them around Yzak's waist before pulling him down into a lying position on the soft mattress. The Duel pilot didn't put up a struggle. Dearka got on his hands and knees and hovered above Yzak. He couldn't feel the boy's heart beating against his chest. The surface of their stomach bushed against each other with every breath they took.

Oblivious to anything else around them, Dearka and Yzak's eyes continued to stay on each other, neither one attempting to look away. With their gaze still locked on each other, Dearka lowered his lips, catching Yzak's unprotected ones. The silver-haired boys arms circled around Dearka's neck, and pulled him close, locking their bodies together.

"Yzak," Dearka's mumbled out between kisses.

"Mhmm?" Yzak couldn't even verbalize an answer; the intense feeling in the pit of his stomach was just too overwhelming. He had to keep from crying a loud.

"Will you …" Dearka loved his lips down the side of Yzak's face and started kissing trails down his neck.

"Yes?"

He moaned, roaming his hands down the side of Yzak's body, grabbing the soft material between his fingers, "Marry me …"

Yzak's groan's overwhelmed everything else, but before tingling feeling in his stomach could explode, he moaned out silently.

"Yes."

- - - - -

_Ding, dong …_

_The bells chimed from their position above the tower's roof. The clear blue sky seemed to glow as the artificial sun shone down upon the citizens of PLANT. _

_Ding, dong …_

_The atmosphere was filled with cheer as the people gathered around the great white building, white grain in hand and cages filled with pure, white doves ready to be let free when the two special people of the day emerged from the building._

_Ding, dong …_

_The doors burst open and a sea of people flooded out the entrance, cheers of joy and congratulates rang around. _

_Among the hoards of family, friends and high-ranking officers that made up the majority of the people present, two in particular, stood out greatly: the two most important people of the day._

_Yzak and Dearka walked out into the open air, hands linked together, each carrying a bouquet of white roses. They shared a look that clearly shouted 'love'. The crowd of people looked on happily at the couple, most of them were familiar faces. The crew of the Archangel, many of the ZAFT soldiers and the High Council of PLANT were there. Ezaria Jule's proud face was clearly seen among the people; once and a while, she would wipe away a tear with her silk handkerchief._

_Giving no notice to the people around them, Yzak and Dearka only had eyes for each other._

"_Oh, Yzak …" Dearka smiled._

"_Dearka," Yzak returned Dearka smiled with one of his rare ones._

"_Ensign Elthman!"_

_The present Dearka sighed; he knew everything was too good to be true. Dream Dearka turned around to face his Captain once and for all, but the sight of his Captain without his mask completely silenced him. To be honest, Dearka thought he looked a little like the old man from the Archangel, "Klueze-Taicho," he gave a small nod._

"_Elthman," Raww Le Klueze smirked, "I see you and Jule have finally come out of the closet."_

"_Yes," Dearka eyed him, "exactly what do you want, Taicho?"_

"_Want?"_

"_Yes, want. Why are you haunting me in my dreams? Are you angry with me or something?"_

"_My dear boy," Klueze scoffed, "of course not. I have just come to give you my congratulations, and say something to Ensign Jule, or should I say, High Councilman Jule now?"_

_Dearka and Yzak shared a look before turning back to their ex-Captain._

"_What is it?"_

"_You do not have to be so harsh, Yzak," he held his hands up defensively, "I have merely come to tell you a little secret."_

_Yzak narrowed his eyes suspiciously._

_Klueze turned his eyes towards the crowd before looking back to the two teens before him, "Yzak …" he started sombrely, "the truth is, Yzak …" he looked straight into the Duel pilots' eyes, "I am your father."_

- - - - -

Two bodies shot up out of bed that night, panting loudly. The sweat rolled off of their bodies and dripped onto the sheets.

Dearka turned to look at Yzak, clearly startled, "You? That dream?"

"You too?"

They both nodded, but continued to stay in the same position for a while, neither one attempting to start a conversation. After what seemed to be an eternity, they leaned back onto the mattress, and with their minds plagued by the images of Klueze, his words ringing in their ears, fell back into a nightmare filled sleep.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, in a place far away from PLANT, more specifically, a little apartment situated in the middle of Orb's town, sat a navy-blue haired boy in his one-seater sofa. His emerald coloured eyes scanned over the neat black writing in the book he held in his hand. He seemed to be thinking of something before his eyes turned back to the book, his right hand lifting up the black pen and touched the tip to a spot just after the last letter. The tip scratched across the paper in neat swirls, his whole demeanour seemed to reflect tranquility.

However, a few minutes later, a shrill ringing sound brusquely interrupted the serenity of the room.

_Ring, ring._

Contented with just letting the machine answer the call, Athrun turned back to his book.

There was a small beeping sound that came after the obligatory '_Hi, you have reached Kira and Athrun. We're not home right now, so please leave a message after the beep_' and then a familiar, yet manly voice floated through.

_(Athrun, it's Cagalli. I know you're there so pick up … pick up Athrun! You won't pick up, fine, but I just wanted-)_

Athrun heard an even more familiar voice ring out in the background.

_(What about Yuna, Cagalli? He seems to be a good choice?)_

_(I told you over and over, Kira, I'm not looking for anyone. Even if I did, I don't need you butting into my love life.)_

_(But Cagalli … at this rate, you're going to end up an old virgin-)_

_(Kira!)_

_(What about Kisaka?)_

_(You hear that, Athrun? He's out of control! You've got to help me! Pick him up now! Before I strangle him with my own two hands!)_

_(You would really strangle your beloved brother, sis?)_

_(Athrun! Come. And. Get. Him. Now!)_

Athrun could almost see the venom of her voice dripping out of the speaker.

_(Cagalli …)_

_Kira …_ Athrun sighed, _the poor fool._

_(KIRA!)_

Athrun heard the war cry; there was a vague choking sound before came a pitiful '_Ath-run'_ and then the line of the phone went dead.

_I hope the line is the only thing that's dead_, Athrun sweat-dropped.

His hand lifted the pen off of the paper and looked over his writing. He stopped at the last sentence, and after getting one final inspiration, lowered the pen down once again.

_-and that, dear diary, is another normal day in the life of Athrun Zala._

Before ending the final word with a prominent _dot_.

* * *

**The End.**

Yes, folks, that was it: the last chapter of When the Wedding Bells Chime. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As a last request, though, I would just like to ask at least one tenth of the people who have read to leave a little review. Perhaps a 'what you liked/didn't like' or a 'you could have written Yzak this and this way or Dearka should have done that or that,' you know:D

To everyone who has reviewed, I thank you muchly. It's your reviews that inspire me to write. Some of the reviews have also left me with a particularly fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Reviews like that drive me to write more, and faster. If you're an author, you should know how that feels.

On a side note, by the way, I have actually planned a sequel to this story (presently untitled) and it will centre on Kira, Athrun and Kira's booming matchmaking business. It will also have Yzak and Dearka in it, of course, maybe even the wedding? But I'm not sure when it will be posted. I still have two ongoing Beyblade stories that are in need of updating, but I'm sure I can find some time to do it, that is, if you do want a sequel. So don't forget to review :D

PS- Ezaria Jule's infamous closet belongs to Tara :D


End file.
